Realizations of the Sick and Weak
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Kevin becomes dangerously sick with pneumonia and ends up stuck between the hospital and his own bed. It's up to his overprotective father to watch over him and help him through this ordeal. While Kevin deals with the pain in his chest and throat, Keller deals with the pain of guilt and the feeling of failure as a father.
1. Chapter 1

_**Actually, I know how painful and how dangerous**_ ** _pneumonia can be first hand. I got pneumonia a few years back and it hurts like a bitch. I thought that it would be cool to write a sickfic about Kevin and some family fluff with Sheriff Keller and Kevin. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Sheriff Keller has the hardest job in all of Riverdale. He's almost never at home until late in the night and all day he's out and about, solving cases. Some thought that we would work himself to death if it wasn't for his son. The straight A, over achieving, social and of course, openly gay Kevin Keller. If it wasn't for him, his father probably would work himself to the grave. It was usually supposed to be the father taking care of the son, but it was always Kevin taking care of his father. Kevin would always make him coffee, cook his meals, clean around the house and sometimes even take care of paying the bills. Keller didn't like how Kevin would often do this, so he always tried to help as much as he could. But the calling of being sheriff would always ruin it. Not only was Kevin helpful with his father, but he was helpful around his school and friends. He was always volunteering to help with fundraisers, concerts and dance preparations. If his friends ever needed a tutor or just a shoulder to cry on, Kevin was there in a heartbeat. Keller couldn't have asked for a better son. He was... perfect.

* * *

Keller had definitely had a long days at work. But this one had been specifically long. There had been a strange string of unsolved robberies and they would go straight to his office. It completely wore him out. He had pretty much chugged down four large coffees, two 5-hour energy's and a huge Red-Bull. It kept him up at least. Keller was heading home at around 10 PM. He was upset with himself that he was heading home that late, and that he wasn't able to let Kevin know because his phone was dead. Keller just sighed as he continued to drive over to his house. He thought of surprising his son with some take out from Pop's, but that would mean that he'd be home even later and Kevin would get worried sick. Keller pulled into the driveway and fully expected to see all the lights in his out. That his son had fallen asleep waiting for him like most of the time. Strangely, the light from the living room was still on. Keller was kind of confused to why his son might still be awake. He walked over to his front door and unlocked the door, peeking into his house. "Kevin?" he called out. Nothing. Keller sighed and walked inside. He pulled off his coat and walked to the brightly lit living room. Kevin was in fact in the living room. But he had passed out while working on a project. Kevin's head was sprawled out on a huge poster and an abnormally large mug was near his knees. It was half full with coffee. Keller smiled at his determined son. He'd get his hard working side from him. Keller then pulled his son up from under his knees and pulled him into his arm's bridal style. He carried his son all the way to his bedroom and lay him down on his bed. He covered Kevin's body with his blanket, then left him to sleep. Keller then ventured back down into the living room and carefully rolled up his son's project. He brought it into the kitchen, where Kevin's backpack was always sitting and left it to where Kevin would be able to take it to school the next day. When Keller finally turned away from his son's schoolwork, he noticed a pot on the stove. Keller walked over and opened the lid. There was a decent amount of steaming french onion soup, just waiting to devoured by him. There was also a note by the pot _. Enjoy. There's beers in the fridge if you want. Love, Kevin._ Keller smiled as he poured himself a bowl of his son's cooking. He truly was the perfect son.

The next day, Keller was up as early, like usual. He forced himself out of bed and took a shower. He let the warm water run down his face in a hope to wake him up. He clothed himself and put on his sheriff's badge, ready to start his day. Keller made his way down into the kitchen, where his jacket should be waiting for him. He didn't expect to see Kevin awake and getting ready for his day. "Kevin?" he said, still pretty tired. "What are doing up so early?"

Kevin looked over at his dad and smiled. "Morning dad." he said, handing up a disposable cup of coffee. "Four sugars and no cream, just how you like it."

"You didn't answer my question." Keller pushed. "I thought that you didn't school until later on Tuesdays?"

"Don't worry. I have a club meeting before classes officially begin. I thought that I'd get up early to kiss you goodbye." Kevin grabbed his bag and his poster and walked over to his dad, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later. I can meet at Pop's and have bite to eat."

"Yeah... I'd like that. I'll see you after school Kev." Keller said, smiling as he watched his son walk out of the house. He didn't realize until a few minutes after he had left that his son was not wearing a thick jacket. Keller sighed to himself. He knew that Kevin was fully aware that the weather outside is -4. He chose to just let it slide and sipped his coffee as he readied himself for yet another day at work. Unknowing that he left his phone on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Kevin's day was going as he planned. He helped a numerous amount of clubs, hung out with his friends and even managed to get a few assignments handed in. But, he was coughing and hacking the time. Kevin thought nothing off it. It was the middle of the winter and everyone was getting sick, so he figured that he'd just take a cough drop or two. When the day was over, Kevin started to head out to meet his dad, when Betty, Archie and Cheryl approached him. "Hey Kev." Archie said, smiling at his friend that was down on his knees, packing his bag.

"Hey." he replied, letting out a cough. "What's up?"

"Well, we all have a huge assignment for geometry." Cheryl started. "And we all know that you pretty much finished every single math class... so-"

Kevin laughed before standing up. "Whenever you guys are free, I'd be happy to tutor you."

Archie, Cheryl and Betty all started to do a quiet cheer as Kevin started to laugh and cough. "Can we walk you to bus Kevin?" Betty asked, noticing his cough.

Kevin smiled, trying not to show how much pain he was in. "Sure." he coughed out, pulling on his coat and walking with his friends to the front door of the school. He started to break into a fit of coughing and hacking. Cheryl and Betty both looked at Kevin with a worried expression, while Archie rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe I can give you a ride? Standing in the cold would only make you more sick."

Kevin didn't really hear most of what came out of Archie's mouth as he opened the door. His vision started to get blurry as his chest became extremely tight. His knees became weak and his fell down the stairs of the school. Even though his hearing was terrible, he could hear three familiar voices screaming his name. Kevin landed side first onto the snowy concrete and continued to cough harder and harder until red spatters fell into the snow. Kevin looked down started to freak out that he was coughing out blood. Betty and Cheryl ran down over to their friend and began to rub his back as Archie desperately tried to call Sheriff Keller. "Kevin... just breathe." Betty coaxed. "Just breathe."

"Everything is going to be alright." Cheryl added, before looking desperately at Archie. "Did you get a hold of Sheriff Keller?"

"No." Archie said, angrily. "He must be busy. But I'm calling an ambulance."

"Hurry!" Betty yelled at her friend. "He might not have much time."

Kevin suddenly felt very tired, just yearning to get into bed and sleep. Hell, he was so tired that he wanted to just pass out on the cold snow bank. Apparently, the commotion had gotten the attention of some of the other students. As Dilton and Moose were leaving their math class, they saw Cheryl and Betty crouching around a body while Archie was desperately screaming into his phone. When they both saw blood, they knew something was wrong. They ran down the stairs to the snow filled concrete where the two girls were. "What happened?" Moose asked. Once they girls moved over to show Kevin's trembling body, Moose's heart dropped down to his asshole. "Kevin..." he breathed kneeling down and taking the sick boy in his arms.

"He might have pneumonia." Dilton said. Everyone didn't question him. He was a Ranger Scout, they were pretty damn smart. "Keep him warm until the ambulance comes. This is bad."

Moose pulled off his own coat and pulled it over Kevin's shaking shoulders. Cheryl pulled out her thick red scarf and covered Kevin's neck with it. Archie had finished taking to the 911 dispatcher and he made his way to Kevin next to everyone else. "Stay awake Kevin." Archie was begging him. "You're going to get help. J-Just hold on okay?"

Kevin stopped listening to everyone. He was blocking out their words with his thoughts of sleeping. He could feel himself being moved from the floor and onto something soft and something get pulled onto his mouth. There wasn't a lot of words coming to him before he forced himself to sleep.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, the town was quiet. So quiet in fact that he was allowed to be let out early to just relax. Keller couldn't be more happy. He decided to pick up Kevin from school that day, instead of just meeting him at Pop's. He brought a thick scarf and a warmer jacket because he knew that his son was probably freezing in this weather. Keller certainly didn't expect what was going to happen when he pulled up to the school's parking lot. There was a small crowd of people surrounding something in the snow. Keller saw red in the white snow and pulled out his gun. He didn't know what might of happened, but he decided to keep an open mind. He ran out of the car and walked over to them. "Archie!" he called over to the first person that he saw. "What's going on?"

"Sheriff Keller!" Cheryl said, running over to him. Everyone looked up and stared at the sheriff with worried eyes. "You... you need to... you-"

Keller suddenly turned over and saw that it was Kevin that everyone was surrounding. His son. Keller threw his gun to the ground and ran down to his son, pulling him into his arms. "Kevin?! Can you hear me?!" he screaming. Kevin was responding at all. He was just muttering and muttering to himself.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Cheryl asked.

"I left my phone at home. I'm sorry." he said, holding his son closer in a hope to keep him warm. "What did you do to yourself Kevin?"

The loud sirens of the ambulance finally came after the long agonizing minutes of waiting and worrying about Kevin's health. The dispatcher's hopped out of the ambulance and ran over to Kevin. They pulled an oxygen mask over his mouth and mounted him on the cot. Everyone watched in complete shock and horror as Kevin was pulled away to the hospital. "Sheriff Keller?" Dilton spoke up after the way too long period of silence.

"You all better get home. Get some rest." Keller replied, running over to his patrol car and going inside.

Archie and Betty ran over to the front of his car, trying to prevent him to leave. "Please... wait." Betty called out. Keller, not having the time for the patience to wait for Betty and Archie to move, he drove around them and followed the ambulance to where they were taking his sick son. Cheryl, Moose and Dilton all looked over at Archie and Betty as they just stayed in the school's parking lot. Archie then ran over to his father's truck. "Come on." he called out. "Everyone should fit. Come on. Let's make sure our friend doesn't die."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and this isn't a one shot. This story will probably be about 5 or 7 chapters long. Be sure to share and review and I'll see you all very very soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_You all better be ready, because my lazy ass finally decided to post the new chapter! Hooray! I hope you guys like it, and if you like how I write about Kevin and Sheriff Keller's relationship, I have a few more coming soon. So remember to review and tell me how you like it and don't be afraid to tell me how good/bad the story is or if you have ideas. So, I'm done talking. Please enjoy._**

* * *

"Your son as a very, very bad case of pneumonia." the doctor said, making Keller's heart sink to the floor. He was sitting in a hospital chair, right next to his son's hospital bed. No parent ever wants to see their child in the deadly condition. Laying in a hospital bed with a bunch of scary looking machine's connected to his arms and face. He felt like he was going to throw up, just watching his son breathe into an air mask. "Will he... will be make it?" Keller found himself asking.

"If we keep him on the breathing mask and he gets plenty with rest, he will be okay." the doctor replied.

"Thanks doc." Keller replied, grabbing his son's hand.

"But... I think that I know the reason that your son has gotten so sick."

Keller stood up from the chair and looked at the doctor dead in the eyes. "Did he catch it from someone?"

"Pneumonia doesn't work that way Mr. Keller. But I think that your son has neglected his own health."

Keller face palmed himself. He knew exactly what the doctor was talking about. He never thought so much about the days where his son had skipped meals and left the house not even wearing a coat. The doctor was right, his son had totally been ignoring his health, being so involved in school activities. "So, I'm guessing that you know what I'm talking about then?"

"My son is very... very into activities. I never thought that it would come to the point where he would be sick with such a... dangerous disease." Keller sighed and sinked back into his chair.

"Mr. Keller, if you could, you should make sure that Kevin takes care of himself. That he eats, that he sleeps, that he's wearing warm clothes, that he pretty much has everything he needs."

"I will. Thank you." Keller replied as the doctor walked off. Keller stared over at his son. He was completely pale and too skinny. But Keller never noticed. He never bothered too. He was too focused on the safety of the small town to worry about the safety of his only son. Keller placed his head in Kevin's hand and sighed. "I know that you probably can't hear me." Keller started. "But... you know that I'm here? R-Right, pal?"

There was just breathing coming from Kevin. Keller sighed and leaned back in his chair, his son's hand still enclosed in his. "I remember clear as the day the night that you were born. Your mother was sleeping and they told me to hold you." Keller laughed at the memory that Kevin didn't even remember. "I remember... cradling you in my arms for the first time. You were so scared that you kept crying and crying for your mother. So I started to hum to you... and you stopped crying."

There was still no response coming from his son. There was just a loud wheezing sound coming from his mouth. Keller wiped tears forming in his eyes. "You know... it just breaks my heart to see you like this. To just wonder if... if you're going to wake up and come back to me. No... no parents should have to sit here and just pray and hope that their child wakes up."

No response. Keller stood up and walked over to where he was standing directly over his son. "You need to know that... when you do decide to wake up... that I'm gonna be right here. Right next to you. I'll be there to help you through this, okay?"

Keller decided that it would be best if he left his son to get some rest. Keller did want to get something done just for his son. For that, he also had to leave me alone. He kissed him on the forehead and left him, trying his best to wipe his tears so that no one knew that he was crying. He closed the door to his son's room and walked over to the lobby, where his other visitors would be waiting. Of course, it was Archie, Betty, Cheryl, Moose and Diliton. They all stood as soon as Keller emerged from the hallway. "How is he?" Betty asked immediately.

Keller sighed and looked over at Diltion first. "You were right. He has pneumonia. And it's a terrible case."

"Well is he awake? Does he know what's going on?" Cheryl asked.

"No. After he passed out, he's been asleep ever since." Keller sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You all should head home. Get some sleep. Kevin won't be awake for a while so... you all should get some rest."

As Keller began to leave, Moose lightly grabbed him by the shoulder. "Sheriff Keller." he called as the sheriff turned to face him. "We are so sorry. Please... just let us know if there's anything that you need from us."

"Anything at all." Archie added.

Keller smiled and nodded at his son's friends. "Get some rest."

Keller then left the teenagers in the hospital as he made his way into his patrol car. He slammed his head onto the wheel and screamed loudly that if the windows weren't closed, everyone would hear him. "FUCK!" the curse escaped his lips as he broke down in the hospital parking lot. Keller was too weak from the crying to even put the car in drive. So he just sat there. Crying.

* * *

Word gets around fast in Riverdale. So it had gotten to Veronica, Josie and Jughead. The three members of the group that hadn't been around to help the sick sheriff's son. Josie and Veronica both sat in a booth at Pop's staring into space in disbelief as Jughead was talking on the phone outside the diner. Archie was the one who called. Apparently, he was so loud and in a panic that Jughead had to leave to understand his friend. He had only said four words to his friends before leaving to talk to Archie: "Kevin's in the hospital."

They two girls couldn't even find words. They were wondering what had happened to their G.B.F (Gay Best Friend). "What if he got attacked?" Josie spoke up. "By one of Sheriff Keller's enemies or just a bully at school?"

"Oh my god." Veronica squealed, grabbing her hair in panic.

Jughead returned from his phone call and walked over to the girls. "He wasn't attacked." he explained. "Archie says that he's gotten a terrible case of pneumonia. Like... deadly case."

"Then we need to get over there!" Josie and Veronica said in unison, pulling their coats on and following Jughead out the diner to Veronica's limo. Veronica was practically screaming at the driver to hurry to the hospital. He drove as fast as he could, trying to get the frantic teenagers to their destination. They made it there in five minutes flat. They scrambled out of the limo and ran over to the entrance. They ran into the lobby where Archie, Betty, Cheryl, Moose and Dilton were sitting. "Tell us everything." Veronica said, grabbing her boyfriend and pulling him into a tight hug.

"We were getting ready to walk home and then Kevin just started... coughing." Betty said, grabbing Jughead and pulling him into the seat next to her. "Then he started to cough blood and he stopped responding to us."

Moose continued. "Archie managed to call an ambulance and we got him here. He's been in his room ever since."

"Well has anyone been allowed to see him?" Josie asked.

"Only Sheriff Keller." Cheryl replied. "But he was so distraught and angry with himself that he left before answering our questions."

A doctor suddenly emerged from the hall and approached Archie. "Excuse me." he said softly and sweetly. "Are you Archie Andrews? The man who was on the 911 call?"

"Oh. Yes, yes that was me." Archie replied as everyone else listened in on the conversation. "Is this about Kevin?"

"Yes. Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah. We all are."

"Well according to our protocol, if a person is called to our care under a 911 call, the person that made the call is allowed to see the patient." the doctor said, adjusting a paper on his clipboard.

"So Archie can go see Kevin?" Josie asked.

"Yes he can. And once he starts to wake up and gets better, you'll all be able to see him." the doctor then looked back at Archie and motioned him to follow. "This way Mr. Andrews."

Archie nodded, gave a small wave goodbye to his friends and followed the doctor to Kevin's room. It made Archie sick and angry to see his friends laying on the bed unconscious with a mask on his face just for breathing. "Wasn't his dad here earlier? Sheriff Keller?" Archie asked.

"Yes. He was. I just got off the phone with him. He says that he needed to handle some things at work before coming back here to see his son."

Archie nodded and took seat next to his sick friend. The doctor left Archie alone. Archie looked over at his friend and sighed. "This town is cursed isn't it." Archie started to speak. "It seems like every time everything feels like it's normal, something fucked up happens."

A small cough was a reply to Archie's words. Archie looked up from his feet and looked over at his friend. Kevin was slowly waking up, coughing into his breathing mask. "K-Kevin?" Archie started, smiling. "Hey... it's me. It's Archie. Can you hear me?"

Kevin didn't respond with words, he just nodded. Archie smiled at him and rubbed his hand. "You're going to be alright Kev. Just relax and everything is going to be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" said one of Keller's closest friends in the police force.

Keller sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had drove over to the police force to tell his closest officers that he would be taking a leave. His son was now deathly sick and he knew that he would be in and out of the hospital. Keller wanted to be there for him. No matter what the cause. So he went to his best deputy friend, Eugene, and told him to take over for him. "I mean what I say Eugene." Keller sighed, looking back up at his friend. "From now on, you are the temporary sheriff."

"But why? Tom, you've never missed a day of work in three years, even when you were sick. What's going on? Are you... are you retiring?"

"No. No, Eugene. I'm not retiring. Not anytime soon." Keller wiped his brow. "It's a family matter. My son, just came down with pneumonia."

"Oh. Okay then." Eugene nodded. "You do what you need to do and don't hesitate to call me."

"I will. Thanks Eugene." Keller replied, pulling his jacket back on and walking out the door of the police station. He was almost out the door when Eugene called out his name. Keller turned back and looked at his co worker and friend. "I hope your son feels better. I'll be praying for him."

Keller smiled and nodded, exiting the station and walking to his car. He closed the door and noticed that his phone had a new notification. He had left his phone to charge while in the car and he apparently gotten a new text or a missed phone call. As Keller started his car as he pressed the button to listen to the voicemail. "Hey... this is Archie. Archie Andrews. I know that you're probably really busy now and you're sorting things out with Kevin being in the hospital but... he's awake."

Keller didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the voicemail. He slammed on the gas and sped to the hospital.

* * *

"Here." Archie said, placing a bowl of steaming soup on Kevin's bed table tray. "It's shrimp ramen. Your favorite."

"Thank you." Kevin replied. He had been able to get his breathing mask removed and was able to keep an upright position. He grabbed the bowl and started to slurp down the broth. Archie sat in the chair right next to his friend, his elbows on his knees as he watched him. "Where's my dad?" Kevin asked, after drinking enough broth.

"I called him. I think he had to go back to work for a moment. He should be here soon." Kevin nodded and rested his head back onto his pillows. "Kevin... what happened? I know that people get sick but people don't just get sick and cough up blood. Kevin... if something's going on, you can tell us. We're your friends."

Kevin just stared at Archie for a moment instead of replying. "Don't worry Archie." said a voice from the door. "I'll take it from here."

Keller walked into his son's hospital room and smiled at his conscious son in the hospital bed. Archie nodded, sat up from his chair and walked out of the room. Keller took Archie's seat and grabbed his son's hand. "Hey, pal."

Kevin wasted no time and pulled his father close into a hug. Keller didn't really expect it, but he did accept the hug. "I was so scared." Kevin started to ramble. "I fell down the stairs and I saw blood. Then everything turned to black. I-I kept trying to open my eyes but nothing was happening. I thought I died."

"It's okay." Keller replied, rubbing the back of his son's neck. "I'm here. I'm right here." Keller released his son and lightly grasped his cheek. "Kevin... what did you do to yourself? Why would you neglect your health like this?"

Kevin didn't respond and looked down at the ground. Keller was trying to not get frustrated as his son was refusing to speak to him. "Kevin... please. I'm you father. I just want to know." Kevin still didn't respond. Keller went back to the night he came home late to see his son passed out on the coffee table. "When's the last time you've gotten sleep?"

"I was just unconscious for a few hours." Kevin replied with a bit of sass.

"Kevin. Please, be serious." Keller replied. "When is the last time you've slept?"

Kevin sighed and bit his lip. "I haven't gotten a real good night's sleep for about a month. The last time I did was the night you carried me to bed. But that was only like... four hours?"

"What about food? When's the last time you've had a real meal?"

"Two months ago." Kevin answered honestly this time. "I've had a lot of coffee and tea, but no real meals."

"And I know that you haven't been dressing warm." Keller sighed and rubbed his son's cheek. "Kevin, this is dangerous. Look where this has gotten you."

"It's not that bad."

"Bullshit!" Keller cursed. He usually refrained from cursing in front of Kevin. But the situation had already gotten enough out of hand. "Kevin... I'm not going to watch you kill yourself. You're going to die if you keep this up, and I will not have it."

Kevin licked his lips and nodded. Keller pulled his son into another hug and let him relax in his shoulder.

* * *

After three days of being in the hospital, Kevin was allowed to leave the hospital and head home. Of course, Keller had instructed him to stay home and relax. Keller helped him walk into his car and drove him home. The drive was silent as Kevin just stared out of the window, clutching his stomach. Keller looked over at his on and sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road.

"Just a little stomach ache. It's probably the motion sickness." his son replied.

"There's some medicine in the glove compartment."

Kevin opened the small drawer and pulled out the small container of motion sickness medicine. Kevin has had motion sickness since he was six years old. If the car ride was more than fifteen or twenty minutes, he would need to take the capsule so he wouldn't throw up while riding or driving. "Thanks." he replied, popping one of them into his mouth.

Keller made a turn and licked his lips. He wanted desperately to have a conversation with his son, but Kevin was almost refusing to even look at him. Kevin started to uncomfortably shift in the car seat, making sure his eyes didn't meet his father's. Keller then pulled up to their house. "Wait here." he said. "I'll get the door."

"I can get the door dad. I'm not helpless." Kevin replied. They both opened their doors and began to exit the car. Keller walked over to his son and rubbed his back. Kevin smiled respectively, before curling in on himself and throwing up in the snow. Keller was about to react but he realized it was just a side effect the pneumonia and his motion sickness medicine. Keller rubbed his back and held his shoulder has bile began to pour out of his mouth and onto the white snow. "You okay?" Keller asked once Kevin had stopped puking.

"I'm alright." Kevin replied, finally looking up at his dad. Keller helped walk him to the front door. Kevin became dizzy and weak as Keller opened the door for him that he would have fallen to the floor if Keller hadn't caught him. "Okay... I'm going to carry you to the living room, okay?"

"I can walk dad. Really, I'm fine." Kevin tried to retort.

"I'm not taking any chances." Keller said, pulling Kevin into his arms as if he was a baby. He carried him over into the living room and lay him down on the couch. He helped removed Kevin's coat and pulled the fluffy throw pillow over his body. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Keller walked over to the kitchen and pulled out an orange flavored Gatorade, that Kevin would constantly drink when it was time for wrestling season. Keller walked back over to the living room and sat next to his son, opening the sports drink for him. "Here." he said to him. "This will help."

Kevin took the drink from his dad and slowly sipped on the fruity electrolyte filled drink. Keller just sat and watched his son, worry and fear in his eyes. Kevin noticed the stare and stopped drinking the Gatorade. "Dad, I'm sorry." he said, putting the bottle on the coffee table.

"You don't have to apologize for throwing up. It happens."

"No, dad. Not that." Kevin looked up at his father. "I'm sorry I did this to myself. I'm sorry that I'm pretty much wasting your time and making you sit here and watch over me. It's my fault, you shouldn't be doing this just for me."

"Kevin... no, no, no. Don't apologize. Kevin... I remember that when you were born at first... you weren't used to breathing air. The doctors had to take you away from your mother and I just so that you could breathe. I was so scared that you'd end up being sick and on a breathing tube for the rest of your life."

"Dad..." Kevin had never heard this story. He had so many questions... but his father kept going.

"Right after you started breathing normally, I swore to myself that if you ever get sick or hurt, I would do everything in power to help you... no matter what it does to me." Keller then pulled his son in close. "Kevin... you have nothing to be sorry about. This is my job as a father. All my time now is yours."

Kevin smiled and snuggled into his dad's arm. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son." Keller replied. "More than you know."

The two Keller's just sat there in each other's arms for a few minutes, until Kevin felt his son's body go limp. Keller looked at his face and saw that he had passed out in his arms. Keller giggled to himself and he slowly got up from the couch and lay his son down on one of the softest throw pillows. He covered his entire body with the throw and went upstairs to grab his son a thicker blanket as well. He went into the linen closest and grabbed one of Kevin's thick blankets for when Betty sleeps over. While pulling the purple blanket from it's place on the shelf, Keller heard something drop to the floor. Keller looked over and saw a small stuffed lamb on the floor. Keller smiled as he dropped the blanket and bent down to grab the lamb. It was Kevin's favorite stuffed animal as a kid. He had named it Mr. Micki. Mr. Micki had black button eyes and it's ears, stomach and tail was baby blue. Keller smiled at himself as he remembered the days that Kevin would run around with Mr. Micki, screaming and giggling. Keller loved those days. Keller grabbed Mr. Micki along with the blanket and walked back downstairs. He pulled the thicker blanket over the throw and his son for some extra warmth and he set down Mr. Micki on the coffee table facing Kevin.

Keller walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug to pour himself some coffee. He knew that he might seem like a bit of a hypocrite for trying to stay awake, but he made himself a promise. A promise to his son. He grabbed his coffee and sat in a chair near the couch. He sipped his coffee as he watched his sick son nap.

* * *

 ** _While I was writing the part with Mr. Micki, I actually started to cry because I love stuffed animals and I wish I still had the innocence of a child. But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to share, follow, favorite and review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**As most of you know, for a month, I deleted this story. I deleted it because I believed what someone told me. Which was that this story was bad and that it wasn't going anywhere. But, I decided that I shouldn't believe what other people think. I know that this story is going somewhere. I'm sorry that if some of you were upset by my choice, so to make up for it, here's an brand new chapter of ROTSAW. I hope you enjoy and rest assured that this story will continue, no matter what other people think. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!**_

* * *

Moose had felt like complete and utter shit after hearing that Kevin had become deathly sick with pneumonia. Even though he had told Kevin repeatedly that he wasn't gay, he had real feelings for the kind, sweet son of Sheriff Keller. So, Moosen decided that it was high time that he visited his... crush. Moose had heard from Betty that he had been let out of the hospital and was now recovering at home. So Moose hopped into his car right after football practice, reading to drive over to Kevin's house. But.. of course, the world is never on his side when he's trying to do something for someone he likes. As soon as he put his keys in the ignition, Cheryl slammed on his car window. Moose sighed in annoyance, knowing that it was going to be a shit storm if the all powerful Cheryl wanted to talk with him. Cheryl smiled omniously through the glass, covered in sweat from River Vixen practice . Thank god for waterproof makeup or she would be cranky. Moose pulled his window down and looked at the rich girl in front of him. "I'm kinda late for something Cheryl. Is this gonna take long?"

"Of course not." she replied whipping some wet hair out of her eyes. "I was going to ask to join you."

"Join me? You don't even know where I'm going." Moose said.

"I know you Moose. You're going to see Kevin. And I want to join you. So open your car and let me in."

Moose rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that there was no point in arguing with her because Cheryl would always find a way to get what see wanted. Moose unlocked the passenger side door and Cheryl skipped over to it. She sat down and put on her seat belt. "I'm not trying to be a pest Moose. But I really am worried for Kevin's well being. I actually do want to see how's he's holding up."

"I get Cheryl." he replied. Then. the two just stopped responding to one another. Moose shifted his car into drive and started to make his way to Kevin's household. Moose pulled into the sidewalk by Kevin's house and parked his car. Cheryl started to open the door to exit, but noticed that Moose wasn't moving from him position in the driver's seat. "Moose? Are you okay?"

Moose didn't look at Cheryl. His eyes were fixated on Kevin house, which was right on the side of him. "I... I can't believe that he's deathly sick. That... that I let this happen to him."

"Moose, you shouldn't be blaming yourself for this. This isn't your fault." Cheryl said, closing her door and rubbing his shoulder. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself. Kevin... wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Moose sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, you're-you're right Cheryl." he took in a deep breath and unlocked his door. "Come on."

Cheryl and Moose exited the car and looked out to Kevin's house. Cheryl went into her bag quickly and pulled out a small green teddy bear, with the bright and bold white words _Get Better Soon_ sprawled on it's chest. Cheryl and Moose walked up to the front door and rang on the doorbell. Of course, Keller opened the door. He looked completely exhausted, his eyes red and bloodshot and dark circles underneath. He was dressed in sweatpants and a long sleeve sweater. "Miss Blossom... Mr. Mason. Nice to see you two." he said, before breaking out into a yawn. "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon Sheriff Keller." Cheryl said, noticing that Moose wasn't saying anything. "Sorry to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping Miss Blossom. I was busy... watching Kevin." Keller replied, rubbing his head out of exhaustiveness.

"Is he awake?" Moose asked. "We wanted to come see how's he's doing... Cheryl even brought him a bear."

Keller looked at the bear in Cheryl's hand and smiled. "Come on in."

The two teenagers walked into the household and took a quick look around. Keller motioned them to follow him up the stairs. So, up the stairs they went. Keller led them to a hall where Kevin's bedroom resided. There was a strange and very loud humming noise coming from behind the door, but Moose decided not to question it and looked back at the very tired Sheriff Keller. "He's just in there taking his nebulizer."

"Nebulizer?" Cheryl repeated, raising her eyebrow. "What's a nebulizer?"

"It's a machine that sends his medicine to his lungs. He's been on it for a while now. Just knock on the door and let him know that you're coming in."

"When's the last time you've gotten sleep Mr. Keller?" Moose asked, looking at the dark circles under his eyes.

Keller sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Probably... a few... weeks ago."

"Well that can't be healthy, now can it?" Cheryl said. "You should get some rest Mr. Keller. It's probably not best for your health if you're constantly sleep deprived."

"Yeah." Moose agreed. "You can't take of Kevin if you're always tired. I know that he would hate that."

"A ten minute nap never hurt anyone Sheriff."

Keller looked at the two teenagers in front of him and sighed. He knew they were right. He would be seemed as such a hypocrite. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. If something happens to Kevin... I'll be right down the hall."

"Don't worry Sheriff Keller." Cheryl said. "We'll let you know immediately if anything happens to Kevin."

Keller smiled at the two teens and walked off down the hall to his bedroom. Moose and Cheryl turned back to Kevin's bedroom door and lightly knocked on it. "Come in." a raspy, tired voice called out to them. Cheryl opened the door and walked into the room with Moose. Kevin was laying on his bed, a breathing mask covering his mouth and nose and pumping medicine into his mouth and to his lungs. "Cheryl? Moose? What are the two of you doing here?" he asked, a smile coud barely be shown threw the plastic mask.

"Why else would we be here? To see you of course." Moose said, walking over and sitting on Kevin's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts all the time, but sleeping makes the pain go away." Kevin replied, smiling. "Where's my dad?"

"He's taking a nap right now. Don't worry he'll be up in an hour." Cheryl said, taking a seat in a chair right near Kevin's bed. She pushed the bear in Kevin's direction with a huge grin. "Here. This is for you."

Kevin took the bear from Cheryl and gave it a little squeeze. "Thanks Cheryl." Kevin's gaze shifted from Cheryl to Moose. Moose was trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with the young man in some of his classes. "Um... Cheryl?"

"Yes Kev?" Cheryl replied.

"I actually have your River Vixens poster downstairs. You can take it with you, I spent a lot of time to make it perfect for you, Betty and Veronica."

Cheryl wasn't a moron. She knew that Kevin wanted to be alone with Moose. She nodded and stood up. "Thank you Kevin. I'll be right back."

Cheryl then sashayed out of the room and left to go find the poster that Kevin had made for the cheerleaders. Moose still refused to look up at his sick classmate and stared down at his sneakers. "Why are you here Moose?" Kevin asked. "I doubt that you came here to just say two sentences and then stare down at the your sneakers.

"I really did came to see you." Moose said, shifting his head in Kevin's direction. "Trust me when I say that."

"Then say something." Kevin said, sitting up a bit. He started to cough a bit, making Moose move over and lean him back onto his pillows.

"Take it easy Kev. You're still recovering." Moose said, rubbing his shoulder.

Kevin removed the mask on his face and placed it down beside his nebulizer before shutting if off. Kevin took in a deep breath of fresh air and leaned back on the pillows. "Kevin... I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem like such a douche. I just... I just don't know what to say to you."

"Well don't say that this is your fault because I've heard a bunch of times from my dad." Kevin said, rolling his head on the pillows as if he was in pain.

"Kevin... Kevin, are you okay?" Moose said, lightly shaking him.

"My... my chest." he coughed, slamming his fists onto his blankets.

"Hey... hey!" Moose called out.

Cheryl ran up to the bedroom after hearing Moose's screams. "What happened?" she asked, looking in fear of Kevin rolling around in his bed in pain.

"His chest is in pain. He needs... he needs some kind of medicine. Now!" Moose was getting hysterical.

Cheryl looked over to Kevin's bedside table and saw that there was a red pump on it. Cheryl grabbed it and placed it inside Kevin's mouth, pressing it and injecting him with the medicine. Kevin's coughs and rolls of pain ceased to slow. Moose grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his head to calm him a bit. "It's okay Kevin... just breathe. Just breathe."

Keller emerged from the doorway, he was shaking from how quick he woke up. "What happened?" he asked, looking his shaking son in pain.

Moose looked up at Sheriff Keller with fear and tears in his eyes. "I-I don't know what happened. He... he just started coughing and rolling-"

"It's okay." Keller said, he and Cheryl taking seats on the opposite sides of the bed Kevin was laying. Keller started to rub his son's thigh. "It's going to be alright Kevin. Just relax and breathe."

* * *

Moose stayed with Kevin until he ended up falling asleep. Keller slowly pried his son of the football player and back onto his pillows and then brought him downstairs with Cheryl. "Sheriff Keller... I'm so sorry." Cheryl said, taking a hot cup of tea as Keller passed it to her. "I never knew that pneumonia could get this bad."

"You must be so worried about him." Moose said next, shaking his hand as a no on the tea.

"I'm always worried about him." Keller replied, taking a seat in the leather chair right in front of the couch that Cheryl and Moose were sitting on. "Kevin is constantly... constantly keeping himself awake at night. It's always been late nights and early mornings for him. It really makes me worried."

"Kevin's always volunteering. Clubs, fundraisers..." Cheryl started to add.

"Yes. He's like his mother. When won't stop until everything around him is completely perfect." Keller smiled to himself, thinking about his wife.

"When did the doctor's say Kevin is scheduled to recover?" Moose asked, rubbing his hands together.

"That all depends on Kevin but, they think that he should get better in about a month."

"That's good news at least."

"I really do appreciate you both coming to visit Kevin today. He hasn't seen any of his friends in person. He really misses all of you." Keller took a sip of his tea, Cheryl following quickly behind. "I just want him to be happy and comfortable."

"Well if there's anything at all that we can do for you and Kevin, you let us know right away." Cheryl said, taking a quick peek at her phone.

"It's getting late." Keller said, standing up from his seat. "Maybe you kids should start heading home."

"Oh..." Cheryl said, with a hint of disappointment. "Of course. Thank so much for having us."

She and Moose stood up and shook hands with the detective. Keller escorted them to the door and Cheryl walked ahead of Moose to place the River Vixen's poster in his trunk. Moose was just about to walk out the front door, when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Moose?" Keller called out to the football player who was turning around to look at him. "What is it?"

Moose licked his lips and rubbed his head quickly. "Do you mind if I just say go say goodbye to Kevin. I know he's asleep and all but-"

"No, no not at all. Go on ahead. Just don't keep Miss Blossom waiting."

Moose gave the sheriff a nod and slowly walked up the stairs and approached Kevin's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and looked at Kevin, who was sleeping soundly. His breathing mask attached to his mouth and nose again. Moose approached Kevin and gently gripped his hand. "Get better soon Kev. We all miss you... I-I miss you."

Kevin of course didn't reply, he was dreaming sweetly and soundly. Moose sighed and leaned down onto Kevin's forehead, planting a kiss on it. "See you soon Kevin."

* * *

 _ **Like I said, I completely intend to finish this story. I'm sorry for those long weeks you all went without this story but I am definitely adding more too it. Sick around for more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**More chapters! Yah!**_

 _ **Seriously... what the hell is taking me so long? To be honest, I have like three other unfinished fanfics on my profile, and I've been trying my best to update them here and there. So, this fanfic is gonna run for a few more chapters and I'm gonna make sure that they're AMAZING!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kevin's phone alarm rang early that morning. 6 AM, even though he should have been getting more rest. Kevin sat up from his bed and let out a few mild coughs. He turned off his alarm and sat up from his bed. It had been about three weeks since Kevin had gotten sick, and he had never ever been used to staying in one place. It annoyed him and he had to do something. Anything. Kevin pulled off his long sleeve pajama sweater and folded neatly on his bed. He opened one of his drawers and grabbed a dark green cable knit sweater and some baby blue jeans. He changed slowly, trying not to irritate his already pained chest. He grabbed his light brown boots and slipped them on quickly.

Now, Kevin wasn't an idiot. He grabbed his doctor's note about his pneumonia and his inhaler, along with a thicker jacket. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his satchel and opened the door to his bedroom. Standing right in his way, was his father. Sheriff Keller was on his highest guard as soon as he heard that his son was deathly sick. "Hey dad." Kevin said, holding the strap of his satchel a bit tighter.

Keller gave his son a confused look. "What are you doing dressed?" he asked. "Your doctor appointment isn't until Tuesday."

"I know." Kevin replied.

"Then... why are you dressed?" Keller looked at the satchel in his hands and suddenly realized. "You're not planning on going to school are you? In your condition?"

"Dad, I've been getting better. I have my medicine and a doctor's note. You don't need to worry."

"Kevin... when Cheryl and Moose visited, you were choking on air."

"No I wasn't." Kevin said, sighing. "I was having a panic attack. It just became worse because of the pneumonia.

Keller was looking at his son with a worried look. Kevin used to have panic attacks very frequently when he was a kid. About the smallest things. Sometimes it would make Kevin faint. Hearing at he was having the again made him make hundreds of scenarios run through his head. "A-A panic attack? For... for what?"

Kevin licked his lips and sighed. "I've... I've had a crush on Moose for awhile now. And he likes me too. It's just, I always get nervous when I see him. Because I don't know what to say to him... at all."

Keller grabbed his son by the shirt and hugged him tight. He rubbed his cheek against his son's jacket hood. He let go in a moment and smiled. "Well... if you're going to go back to school, let me drive you."

"Dad..." Kevin chuckled a bit.

"No, no, no. I'm letting you go to school, so don't complain that I'm driving you. Besides, I'll be going back to work today anyways. Let's not mess with our carpool, okay?"

Kevin chuckled. "Fine, fine."

He then followed his father downstairs to get into his car.

* * *

Betty, Archie and Cheryl had decided to go to their first period class pretty early, they wanted to have a moment to finish their homework. The homework they didn't do because they were too worried about hearing Kevin's breathing issue when Cheryl and Moose had visited. They sat down and pulled out their books and tried their best to help each other with the troubling equations. "You're doing it wrong." a familiar and happy voice called out to them.

Betty was the first to look up from her sheet to see Kevin, dressed warm and with his signature happy smile. "Oh my god!" she squealed in delight. "Kevin!"

She got up from her seat and ran up to give him a tight hug. Cheryl and Archie also smiled and got up to give the sick Keller a hug. "Are you even supposed to be here?" Archie asked, still smiling.

"Please don't tell me that you snuck off to see us." Cheryl said.

"No, no, I didn't sneak off. My dad drove me here." Kevin said, placing his satchel down. "If I'm well enough to start walking around my house, then I think that I'm alright to come to school."

"But what if you start coughing again?" Betty asked, still worried for the health of his best friend.

Keller smiled and pulled out his inhaler and doctor's note. "No gym, no wrestling and inhale my medicine just in case of anything. I think that I'll be fine."

"Okay... but just keep close and warm. We never know what could happen." Archie said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. If it'll make you guys feel better. Now, let me show you the right way to do these equations."

* * *

Then the hours passed in the school day and Kevin was in his last period class. It was also his only class with Moose. It was their lab class, so the two of them were partnered together in some random experiment about cells. The googles were over their faces as they tried to work on their fake cell. Kevin's eyes were focused on the liquids in the beaker, while Moose was focused on Kevin. Kevin looked up from their experiment for moment and looked at the jock who was staring at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Moose replied, jerking back a bit and rubbing some hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. Why?"

"Because your staring at me like there's something on my face." Kevin chuckled.

Moose then realized that he had been staring at him for a while. He blushed brightly and turned his face away from the sick Keller. Kevin laughed at him and turned back to their experiment. Moose was staring at Kevin for a reason. He wanted to ask him out, officially. And he had spent the lot of last night and that morning planning for it. Moose had gone to Midge and told her that he wanted to try something with Kevin, and she was totally okay with it.

Then he cleaned the inside of his car, which was filled with burger wrappers and milkshake containers, placed some nice air fresheners and seat cushions in there. When Moose cleans his car, you know that he means business. He was also planning to get him flowers, but with his pneumonia, he had really no idea if it was safe or not. So he brought a single white daisy for good measure. "Hey... uh, Kevin?"

"Yes?" he replied, not bothering to look up from their experiment.

"I...I was wondering, um... what are you doing later tonight?" Moose asked, quickly.

Kevin finished up the experiment and set down the dropper in his hands. He pulled off his gloves and gave Moose a raised eyebrow look. "Well, since I'm sick, I'm going straight home. You know, rest and relaxation."

Moose bite his lip and looked at him. "Well, maybe... we can hang out. I-I-I mean if you're not up to it, you-you don't have to... But probably... I mean, we can get something to eat... we can, um-"

"Moose, I think that you should use your lungs. Breathing is pretty important, take it from me." Kevin joked, making Moose uncomfortably chuckle. Kevin rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Moose's hand. "What are you trying to say?"

Moose took in a breath and looked at Kevin. Before the words could even come out of his words, the bell ring. Ending the school day for them. Kevin looked at the clock and started to pack his things into his bag. Kevin started to leave, but Moose was following him quickly, almost leaving his bag behind. "Wait... wait." Moose called to him. Making Kevin turn around to face him as he stopped at his locker. "Look, I was trying to ask you... if you if you maybe wanted to get some dinner. I'll pay for it. I think you deserve a milkshake or two after these past few weeks."

Kevin turned at him. "What about Midge? I thought she was... special?"

"Well... actually, I talked to her. And she's fine if I do end deciding that I want to go out with you. Maybe if you say yes, we can see how this goes."

Kevin's confused scowl turned into a smile. "My dad won't be home until late at night, so I think that we can eat some food."

Moose gave himself a high five with a chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." he held out his arm. Kevin pulled on his coat and allowed Moose to wrap his arm around his shoulders. They walked out together to Moose's car

* * *

Keller was called in that day to a police standoff, some criminal had a bomb vest strapped to him and he was standing in the middle of the of the road in between Fox Forest, holding the trigger and a gun pointed at the police. Keller was holding a megaphone and held one hand out to the criminal. "Put the gun down." Keller said into the large speaker. "We can work something out, but no one has to die. Okay?"

"Stay away from me Sheriff!" the criminal screamed, keeping the gun on him. "Stay back, or I swear that I'll blow myself and this fucking street up!"

"Look, you don't have to do this. I hear that you have a son. That he's about four years old. I have a son too, and I know that we both love our son's to death. Now if you put the gun and trigger down, we can work something out. Something so that you can see your son and lesser prison sentence. Okay?"

"Everything I've ever done is for my boy. I robbed that bank because of my boy." he said, trying not to cry. "I'm doing this for my boy. Right here... right now."

The robber pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Keller right in the shoulder. Keller feel back, holding his bleeding shoulder and groaning in pain. The other police officers shot the man in the bomb vest with tranquilizers and others went over to Keller. The held his wound trying to stop the blood flow. "Hold on Tom." Eugene said, grabbing phone to call for an ambulance.

Keller's eyes were starting to droop and he was getting tired. It those moments of consciousness, all he could think about was Kevin. His son. He started to babble about him, pushing the paramedics and dispatchers away. "K-Kevin... Kevin..." he blabbered.

"It's okay Sheriff. Just breathe. Everything is going to be alright." one the female dispatchers reassured him. Keller rolled his head from the pain in his shoulder. _Kevin...Kevin...Kevin...Kevin...Kev-,_ Keller then lost consciousness from blood loss.

* * *

Kevin didn't expect to be having such a fun time with Moose. The two were sitting across from each other in one of the booths, laughing about random gay jokes and school stories. Kevin sipped on his double chocolate milkshake while Moose stared at him while he ate fry after fry. "What's that stare for?" Kevin asked.

"What?" Moose smiled. "Can't I stare at you?"

Kevin chuckled, almost choking on his milkshake. "You know it surprised me how you can drink a lot of those milkshakes and never put on weight." Moose commented.

"Oh I do put on weight, I mean, I am on the wrestling team. The more weight I put on, the higher class I get on."

"But I never see a muffin top or wider hips."

"I might not be Archie or you, but I know how to get rid of stomach fat." Kevin giggled, taking a spoonful of Pop's pumpkin soup.

"Well I think that it's cute." Moose blushed.

Kevin was just about to make a flirty remark to him, but his phone started to vibrate. "Oh, sorry. It's the hospital. It's probably about my medicine."

"Go ahead." Moose said, giving him a small wave and a smile.

Kevin pressed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear. "Kevin Keller." his smiled then slowly changed. Moose looked at him with worry. Kevin hit the hang up button. "What's wrong?" Moose asked, reaching over and placing his hand in his. "Kev, what is it?"

"My...my dad. He...He got shot." Kevin gasped, reaching over to grab is chest. A panic attack. With the pneumonia, he started to cough and no longer had control of his chest. "Kevin? Kevin?!" Moose yelled at him as he fell down to his side. All the other patrons at the restaurant gasped at the sight of the sickly boy. Moose jumped out of his seat and grabbed Kevin's inhaler and gave him the medicine.

It went into his system, but the coughing and hacking ceased to stop. "Call 911!" Moose screamed as he held Kevin in his arms. "Someone call 911! PLEASE!"

It didn't take long for the ambulance to come and load Kevin into the back of it. Moose was stopped from going inside the ambulance by one of the paramedics. "Kevin!" he yelled at the boy who was having trouble breathing and losing consciousness. "I'm right behind you. Don't worry!"

Moose then ran to his car and ran inside, he started it and followed the ambulance as it was taking Kevin to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Welcome back dear readers. Just a heads up, there's gonna be at least 4 more chapters in this story. I'm glad that you guys are still reading even after the whole "deleting" thing. Be sure to leave me a nice review so that I know you guys are actually enjoying ROTSAW. Now, enough talking. Here's chapter 6_**

* * *

Keller's body was supposed to be unconscious for a few more hours, but Keller himself refused to stay out for any longer. Keller forced himself awake and held his chest, taking in air. There was an air mask over his mouth and nose. Keller was looking around, and surrounding him were the some of his friends. Fred, Hiram and Alice were sitting in chairs right next to his bed. "Where am I?" Keller asked, completely frantic because the only person on his mind was his son.

"Easy Tom." Fred said, trying to rest him back on his pillows. "You're in the hospital."

"We came as fast as we could." Alice said. "Moose called us and let us know what happened."

Keller looked at them confused. Moose was nowhere near the shoot out. So how the hell did he know about him in the hospital. "Why the hell did Moose call you and not the damn hospital?" Keller yelled, furious. He then finally realized something. "What happened? Where's Kevin?!"

"Easy Tom." Hiram said. "Moose called us because Kevin was also checked into a hospital. Kevin told Moose that you were shot and called us before you arrived at the hospital."

"What happened to Kevin? Why the hell did he need a hospital?!"

"After Kevin found out you were shot, he had a panic attack." Alice explained. "He couldn't stop choking on air 911 was called."

"Where's Kevin?" Tom asked, afraid that his son might have gone into a coma or something worse.

Fred answered his question. "He's in a room across the hall. They have him on a bunch of breathing machines."

Keller sat up and pulled off his breathing mask. He ignored the pain in his shoulder from the stitched bullet wound. Alice moved to try and stop him from standing up, but he swatted her away. "You need rest Tom." Hiram tried to reassure him.

"I need to see my son, and if you're not going to help me find him... stay the hell out of my way." Tom growled. Fred, knowing what it's like to have their son's life on the line, helped him stand by placing his arm over his shoulder and pulling him from his room to Kevin's. Inside the room was Kevin, laying on a hospital bed with a ton of scary breathing machines connected to his mouth. Sitting in a chair right next to him was Moose. He was looking at Kevin with red puffy eyes and hands folded near his son. "Kevin..." Keller gasped as soon as he saw his son.

Moose looked over and stood up as son as the sheriff walked in. "Sheriff Keller... I-I...I-"

"Hang on now Moose. Take a seat. Relax." Keller said as Fred sat him in another chair right on the opposite side of Moose. Fred gave him a pat on the shoulder opposite his bullet wound. Fred then left him alone with his son and Moose.

"Mr. Keller. I'm so sorry. I tried my best to... to make him..."

"Moose... it's okay." he said, taking his son's hand in his. "Are you the only one here?"

"N-No." Moose said, wiping his nose. "Betty, Veronica and Archie are here."

"Okay... Since their parents are, I kind of expected that." Keller sighed and looked up at the crying boy. "Do you mind just waiting outside? I just want a minute alone with him."

"You don't have to ask... you're his father." Moose said, standing up and approaching the door.

"Moose?" Keller called out. Moose turned around to face the sheriff. "Thank you."

Moose gave a weak smile and went over to the door. He was about to open the door but a doctor was just about to walk in. Moose gave him a weak smile and walked out. "Doctor." Keller acknowledged, not even looking up.

The doctor walked over to the father and the unconscious boy. "I'm not going to lie to you Sheriff, but your son's condition is pretty bad right now. He was getting better but after the panic attack... his lungs pretty much threw out his previous healing."

"How long has he been out?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off his son. "How long have... have I been out?"

"You've been out for about ten hours... your son has been out for about twelve." he said. "And... he'll be out for a long time."

Keller stood up from his chair and looked up. He was still dressed in the white hospital clothes, but he didn't notice or care. "What the hell do you mean? What's wrong with my son?!"

"Because of the panic attack and his already weakened lungs... your son has gone into a coma."

Keller looked at the doctor with complete disbelief. _No...no, it... it can't be. No..._ "A-A coma? No... he couldn't have gone into a coma."

"I'm sorry Mr. Keller. But he might be in this state for awhile." the doctor explained, checking Kevin's machines and vitals.

"How long is awhile?!" Keller was hysterical as he was trying not to cry. "How long will he be like that?"

"He can't tell right now." the doctor said. "It'll take a few days but I can guess that he'll be like this for a couple of months."

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS?!" Keller screamed, he looked back at his son and grabbed his cheek. "There has to be something you can do. Some kind of treatment, medicine, anything! Please, tell me that there's something that can wake him up!"

"I'm sorry Sheriff Keller. There's nothing more that we can do from this point on." the doctor flipped the paper on his clipboard. "As for you-"

"I can care less about me." he said, sitting back down beside his son. "Just... just let me know what you can do to help my son."

"Just... please come back to your room Sheriff Keller. Our nurses and doctors would like to get a look at your wound and see how the stitches are doing." The doctor said, making a mark on the paper on his clipboard.

Keller didn't say a word to him and just nodded in acknowledgment. The doctor nodded and left. Keller sighed and bit his lip to prevent him from screaming. "I'll be here when you wake up... I promise." he said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be here. Everyday. When visiting hours start and when they end. And I swear that... when you're wake up, I'm gonna be right here. Right beside you. I love you son."

Keller stood up from his seat and left his son in the room, sleeping and breathing in oxygen. He made his way back to his room, where of course, Hiram, Alice and Fred were waiting for him. Fred stood up as son as he walked him and helped him to his bed. "How's Kevin?" Alice asked, rubbing her purse and it's zippers.

Keller gave a sad frown as he settled into the bed and pulled the covers over him. "He's in a coma."

"Oh my god." Hiram said in complete disbelief. "Tom, I'm so sorry."

"How long did they say that he'd be in the coma for?" Fred asked.

"The doctor's say that they can't tell from here and now. They're guessing that it might be a couple of months. It might get worse... but I pray that it won't." Keller replied.

"Have you talked to Moose?" Hiram asked.

"I saw him leaving Kevin's room... is he okay?" Alice said next.

"Moose is just as upset as I am." Keller said before bursting into tears. Fred and Hiram got up and started to rub his back to comfort him. Alice sighed and tried to comfort him as well. Hiram looked up at Fred and Alice. "I'm going to go check on the kids. Stay with Tom?"he said.

"Of course." Fred answered as Keller let out a loud choke of sobs.

"We'll stay with Tom. Go check on the kids." Alice said, pulling out a small package of tissues for Tom. Hiram stood up and adjusted his blazer and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Moose had met with Archie, Veronica and Betty in the waiting room. He was sobbing his eyes out right in between friends of his sick crush. Betty was tenderly rubbing his back as Archie and Veronica sat in front of him. "I didn't know what else to do." Moose cried, explaining what happened before they had gone to the hospital. "He looked like he was... barely breathing, he couldn't even think straight from the pain in his chest."

"Well at least you brought him to the hospital. If you waited any longer he could have died." Betty said.

Archie smiled at him. "I bet that Kevin will be happy about what you did when he wakes up."

Hiram then slowly walked into the room. "Veronica." he called out, his voice a bit low. Everyone turned to face him and Veronica stood up to grab her father's hand.

"Daddy, what's happening?" she asked. "Is Kevin and Sheriff Keller alright?"

"Slow down a bit Veronica." he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Sheriff Keller's bullet wound has been stitched and he's fine."

"But what about Kevin?" Archie asked.

"Is he okay?" Moose asked, gripping his knees a bit tighter as he looked at the rich man.

Hiram sighed and looked at Moose, knowing he'd take the news the worst. "Kevin... Kevin's in a coma."

Betty gasped in a sob and Moose just started in complete disbelief. "A-A coma?!" Archie repeated, grabbing Moose before he could throw himself into a fit of tears and guilt.

"Is there anything that they can do to bring him out of it?" Betty asked, tears dripping down her chin.

"The doctor's say that they've done everything they could so far." Hiram said, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"How long do they say he'll be in the coma for?" Moose asked, desperate to hear that the time frame will be completely short.

Hiram sighed and let go of Veronica for a second. He walked over to Moose and took a seat right in front of him. He grabbed his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. "Moose... you should know that none of this is your fault."

"How. Long." Moose asked again through gritted teeth.

Hiram sighed before telling him the truth. "From his previous state and the state he is in now... they think that Kevin's going to be in there for a couple of months."

Moose suddenly then couldn't hear the rest of the world around him. Tears then started to run down his face without him knowing. He curled his fingers in tight fists and ran out of the lobby. People were calling out to him in distorted voices, but he didn't care. He opened the door weakly and started to cry as hard as he could in the parking lot. He fell to the ground and held his chest and face as a huge puddle of tears fell onto the ground. _I'm sorry Kevin... I'm so sorry Kevin._

A person came behind him and grabbed his shoulders. It was Betty. She was crying too. They pulled themselves close and hugged as they cried for the worry of their best friend. Moose gripped Betty's pale peach blouse and sobbed hard.


	7. Chapter 7

_**What the hell is taking me so long to write? I know, I know. I'm an asshat. But... here's to make it up to you all. New chapter. Special just for you. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It's been three weeks. Three long weeks since Kevin went into a coma. Twenty one long days that Sheriff Keller forced himself to come to the hospital and sit beside his unconscious son. It was completely terrible to watch his sick son just lay on a hospital bed and not move. Every time he took a seat in that chair. Every time he grasped his son's un-moving hand. Every time he leaned forward to kiss his forehead for cheek, he died on the inside. His heart shattered in half, knowing that he might be stuck doing this for more weeks, hell even more months. Keller leaned back into his seat that day, looking at a photo album he had brought with him. The doctors had told him that Kevin was starting to get better, and that he was now able to hear what was going on around him. They told him that he should start talking to him, say anything that was positive in a hope to bring him back. Hope to wake him up.

So Keller brought him his favorite photo album with him to the hospital that day. He started to tell his son the short stories of his favorite photos and his favorite moments with his son. Keller smiled as he pointed to a photo of a baby dressed in yellow. "I remember this photo." he said, looking at his son. His heart rate start to beat a small amount faster. He heard him and seemed curious about what his father was talking about.

"I took that picture when you were... about one year old." he said. "You had just woken up from a nap and you were chuckling and giggling so loud into your baby monitor. Your... your mother was just so tired from work that she didn't wake up when you started going about. So when I went up to check on you... there were. Being cute and adorable in the most Kevin way possible.

"I quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a photo. You hated taking pictures, especially at that age because you thought the camera was a monster so something." Keller chuckled and looked back up at his son's heart monitor. It raised a small bit again. Keller moved the album a bit and grasped his son's hand. "Kevin... Kevin please. I need you to come back to me. Come back home. And I know that you're probably... probably scared to come back to me. But... But... I need you to come home. I promise that if you do, I'll take care of you. I'll protect you and keep you healthy, whatever the hell you need... I'll do it. For you."

Keller looked up at the clock. It was an hour until the end of visiting hours, and Keller had promised that Moose and Betty that they could have some time with him. Keller sighed and closed the photo album. "It's almost time for me to go. I'm sorry Kev. I know that you don't want me to go, but... hospital rules. I won't arrest everyone here in a heartbeat if it mean staying here with you for just a few more hours."

Kevin's heart beat raised a bit. Which meant he heard his father's okay and thought it was pretty funny. Keller smiled as he stood up from his chair, leaned over and gave his son a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much Kevin. And I'll be back tomorrow and every other day after. I promise."

Keller forced himself away from his son and walked out of his son's door. Tears were about to drip down his cheeks, but he forced himself to sigh and smile. He knew that Kevin didn't want him to cry for him. He walked away from his son's room and over to the waiting room, where sure enough, Betty and Moose was waiting there for him. They both stood up their chairs as he approached them. "How is he?" Betty asked, rubbing on her dark red top. For once, she wasn't wearing her pastel colors.

"He's still not responding but... but he can me. He can hear us." Keller said. "I'll be out here to drive you two home when you're done."

Betty gave Moose a light tap on the shoulder. "Why don't you go in first this time. I'll be in as soon as you're done."

Moose gave Betty a nod and walked into the hallway where Kevin was. He looked inside to door for a brief moment before opening it. Kevin certainly looked better. He wasn't as pale as he was when he called 911 three weeks ago. The color had returned to his face and he looked peaceful. "Hey there Kev." he said to him as he walked in. "You look good today."

Kevin's heart monitor went up. He must of been excited to hear from Moose. Moose smiled. "I know, I know. I'm excited to see you too."

Moose occupied Keller's previous seat and lightly touched his hand. "You know, lot'd been going on. You missed some of it. Archie promposed to Veronica... and Reggie became basketball team captain." Moose sighed, not expecting this meeting to be as hard. "You know... I was planning on doing something. But... this coma came in the way of it."

Kevin's heart rose up a bit. He was getting curious. Moose chuckled and exhaled. _Just spit it out Moose. Don't startle him... and just... just say it._

"Kevin... next week is, next week is actually prom. And... and I know that you probably won't be awake for it. But... but if you do decide to wake up. Maybe... maybe you and I could go together. I'd love to take you and to... to dance with you. You don't have to wake up this right second... take your time. But, I'd love to take you to prom."

Moose looked out at the door and then back at Kevin. He leaned forward and gave Kevin a kiss on forehead. He would have kissed him on the lips. Like a prince trying to wake up his damsel princess. But there was a breathing mask in the way of that was in the way of that. Moose removed his lips from Kevin's and sighed. He leaned back into his seat. He sat his head down for a moment, he didn't realize that Kevin's eyelids started to flutter. Kevin had heard Moose. He had heard him loud and clear. And after hearing that, he knew that he could come back. He knew that he wasn't being a burden by being awake. He knew he was being a burden by staying asleep.

Kevin missed everyone. He missed his father's face and his hugs and his caring words of wisdom. And once he heard Moose ask him to prom, he knew it was time to return. Kevin opened his eyes. The rest of his body was still pretty much asleep, but his eyes and mouth were the ones he could control. "M-Moose?" he coughed out in a pretty low voice.

Moose looked up and his eyes went wide. "Kevin?" he said. "Holy crap... can you... can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Kevin gave a light nod. Moose smiled and took Kevin's hand in his. "Okay... okay... wait-wait right here. I'm going to get the doctor."

Moose gave Kevin's knuckles a kiss and walked over to the door. He called out to the passing doctors and told them that Kevin had woken up from his coma. As they went over to see how the boy was doing, Moose walked over to the lobby. "Sheriff Keller!" he called out to the worried parent who was talking to Betty. Keller stood up as he called with worry. "He's awake! Kevin... Kevin's awake!"

Keller dropped the photo album and ran past Moose, trying to get to his son. Keller ran into his room and sure enough, he was awake. "Kevin!" he called out with a wide smile.

Kevin looked up at his father and smiled at him. The doctors had just removed his breathing mask and his IV. Keller pushed past some of the nurses and knelt down beside his son. He took Kevin's hand and kissed it. "You came back!" he exclaimed.

Kevin nodded and pulled his father into a hug, tears falling down. The doctor smiled at their moment. "Your son is completely healthy Mr. Keller." he said as they pulled apart.

"Are you serious?" Keller asked, smiling.

"During his time in the coma, his body started to heal without anything bothering him. Like stress. Kevin's pneumonia has passed." The doctor said. "We would like to keep him here for a bit longer, just to see how he's doing. And after a day and half, you can take him home."

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Keller said. The doctors nodded and left the father and son alone. Kevin smiled at his dad as he gently leaned back into his pillows. "I'm so glad that you woke up." Keller said.

"Me too dad. Me too." Kevin smiled.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I think that I'm going to make the next chapter the last one. Either that or there'll be two more. I'll decide later, whatever. This has been a long road, even after the deletion thing happened. So, I'm glad you are enjoying this story and stay tuned for more from me and ROTSAW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Why the literal fuck do I never update! Damn, this is like one of my first stories and I still haven't finished it. Damn, I am a disappointing hoe. So, let me let you here my excuses.**_

 _ **One, I have a few other stories out and I have been really focused on those other than this one and some of my others.**_

 _ **Two, I've been working my ass off to get my grades up. You know how school gets. It's school. You get the gist.**_

 _ **But, because I feel bad and I love you all for not giving up on me, I sat by ass down and said "Write! People depend on your for entertainment so write bitch, write!" I hope that you are prepared because this chapter is the one we've all been waiting for. The Kevin and Keller reconcile. Damn, why did it take so long? I need to write more.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy and thank me for this later.**_

* * *

Moose looked up and his eyes went wide. "Kevin?" he said. "Holy crap... can you... can you hear me? Can you see me?"

Kevin gave a light nod. Moose smiled and took Kevin's hand in his. "Okay... okay... wait-wait right here. I'm going to get the doctor."

Moose gave Kevin's knuckles a kiss and walked over to the door. He called out to the passing doctors and told them that Kevin had woken up from his coma. As they went over to see how the boy was doing, Moose walked over to the lobby. "Sheriff Keller!" he called out to the worried parent who was talking to Betty Cooper. Keller stood up as Moose screamed out with worry and a kind of happiness.

"He's awake!" cried Moose. "Kevin... Kevin's awake!"

Keller dropped the photo album in his hand and ran past Moose, trying to get to his son. After three heartbreaking and long as hell weeks, his son had finally returned to him. Keller felt like a shitty parents for not keeping him away from this terrible life threatening sickness. He was back now. Keller ran into his room and sure enough, Kevin was awake. His son... was awake.

"Kevin!" Sheriff Keller exclaimed with a wide smile.

Kevin looked up at his father and smiled at him. After what seemed like years of just hearing his father's voice and not being able to see anything, he was glad to see him. The doctors had just removed Kevin's breathing mask and his IV. Keller pushed past some of the nurses, not even bothering to apologize and knelt down beside his son. He took Kevin's hand and kissed it. "You came back!" he cried.

Kevin nodded and pulled his father into a hug, tears falling down his cheek. It was way long overdue that the two of them hugged. "I'm sorry dad." Kevin whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, son. It's okay." Keller whispered back, rubbing the back of his neck and some of his hair.

The doctor smiled at their moment. Keller looked up at the doctor, still holding his son in his arms. "Mr. Keller... after the coma and the pneumonia..."

Kevin let go of his dad and looked at the doctor. Keller's hand was still tightly enclosed in his son. "Am I still sick?" Kevin asked.

"No Kevin. You aren't sick anymore." the doctor replied with a laugh like he was telling a joke.

"What?" Keller asked, shocked. "Are you... are you serious?"

"Mr Keller...your son is completely healthy." said the doctor. "During your son's time time in the coma, his body started to heal without anything bothering him. Like stress. Kevin's pneumonia has passed. There no more liquid in his lungs and he's breathing much better thanks to the breathing mask he's been on.

"We would like to keep him here for a bit longer, just to see how he's doing. And after a day and half, you can take him home."

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Keller said. The doctor nodded and left the father and son alone, the pushed nurses following him. Kevin turned from his position on the bed and he smiled at his dad. Keller, still being a bit over protective, slowly leaned his son back onto his pillows. Kevin didn't fight it this time. He missed his father's over protectiveness and loving care.

Keller rubbed Kevin's shoulder. His smile didn't fade, it was all he could do. "I'm so glad that you woke up." Keller said.

"Me too dad. Me too." Kevin smiled. "I missed you so much. I missed everyone so much."

"I'm sure you did."

"How long have I been in the coma?" Kevin asked.

Keller sighed and scratched the back of his head. He really didn't want to ask this question. "It's been three weeks. Don't worry, I was here every single day."

"I know you were." replied Kevin. "I heard you. I kind of freaked out when you weren't here. I'm guessing that was during the night."

Kevin all of a sudden realized something. He sat back up again and pushed his father's shirt away. There was the scar from the stitches of his bullet wound. Kevin gasped in shock. Keller put his hand over his son's, where Kevin was touching the scar.

"Kevin... it's okay." Keller said.

"No... no, dad. It's not okay." Kevin replied, running his hand over the scar. "You got shot. It's my fault that you did. If I hadn't of gotten sick, if I hadn't-"

Keller cut him off, rubbing his son's hand again. "Kevin, getting sick is never your fault. You can't blame yourself for that. And me getting shot is... is just apart of the job."

Kevin was still blaming himself on the inside. Keller could tell. He knew his son better than anyone. Hell, probably better than he knew himself. "Hey." Keller said, getting his son's attention back. "Do you remember when you were four and I got shot on the job?"

Kevin laughed. He remembered of course. "Yeah. Mom took me to the hospital."

"You were more hysterical than she was." Keller added, laughing a bit. "Once I was allowed visitors, you started crying and crying so hard on my chest. And you made me promise you that I would be more careful. Do you remember what I told you?"

Kevin nodded. "You said that you would be careful... unless I was on your mind. Because I was your-"

 _"Beautiful baby boy and you're all I'll ever think about. Because I love you."_ the two then said in unison. They begun to laugh at the fact that they both remembered exactly what he said on that day. Kevin let go of his father's scar. "Kevin... look, I know that you kind of blame yourself for what happened, but I swear that you will be okay. I'm here know."

"I know that you are. I know that you'll be here for me." Kevin sighed, pulling him to a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too son. I love you too." Keller said back, kissing his son on the temple. "I love you too."

* * *

Moose had patiently waited outside of Kevin's room, waiting for anything. He needed to see him. Talk to him. Hold him. I knew that Kevin had heard him from all those days visiting, and that he wanted to wake up.

Now he was awake. And Moose wanted to see him desperately. But... the question was, did Kevin want to see him? Moose crossed his arms across his chest and leaned his head back on the wall. _I wonder how he's doing,_ he thought. _Hopefully he's healthy again. No more pneumonia._

After a moment of his thoughts, Moose's phone rang. It kind of startled him. He hadn't been on his phone for almost the entire majority of Kevin's hospital stay. He was pretty surprised at the fact that it still had a large amount of power. Moose pulled his phone out from his hoodie pocket and looked at the caller ID.

It was Midge.

"Fuck." Moose whispered to himself. He hadn't really talked to Midge. The last time he had talked to her was asking her permission to ask out Kevin. As far as she knew, the date between them didn't go well. Moose licked his lips and held the phone up to his ear. "Midge?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled as soon as he answered. Moose had to move the phone from his ear a bit, because her voice was that loud. "You haven't been answering any of my texts and you've been avoiding me for three weeks!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry Midge." Moose replied. He started to walk away from Kevin's room and over to the waiting from where Betty was talking to Archie. He had just arrived to visit his wrestling teammate. "Hey." he whispered to them, still on the phone with an angry Midge.

Betty and Archie turned away from one another and looked over at Moose. "I'll be right back." he mouthed.

Archie nodded and watched as Moose walked outside the hospital to talk to his... still technical girlfriend. "Moose... is this about Kevin?" she suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What?" Moose said, trying to sound innocent and unknowing to the entire situation with Kevin. "What are you talking about?"

"Because-" this time, Midge's voice was louder and more clear. Moose turned over and saw Midge. She had the phone up to her head and she was staring at Moose with her usual, angry, hardcore death glare.

Moose licked his lips and put the phone down. "Hi Midge."

Midge rolled her eyes and rung up the call. She crossed her arms and walked closer to Moose. "Moose, what the actual hell is going with you?" she said. "I've asked around and everyone's been telling me that you've been here everyday after school. Why?"

"Have you actually not heard?" Moose said, sounding a bit angry that Midge didn't know that Kevin had been in a coma for three weeks and his life had basically been on the line for months. "Kevin's been in a coma Midge. For three weeks."

Midge's angry expression changed to a worried and embarrassed one. "Oh my god." she said, gasping.

"Yeah. I've been here everyday because I've been worried sick about him."

Midge raised her eyebrow and nodded her head. "That why you asked my about Kevin." she said. "Moose are you... are you bisexual?"

"Midge..." Moose started but Midge cut him off.

"Moose, it's okay if you are. I get it. It just wish you would have told me instead of keeping me confused and upset for the past three weeks."

Moose sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. She was right. He could have talked to her. "I'm sorry Midge."

"It's okay." Midge licked her lips and looked around for a moment. "So... do you like Kevin?"

Moose smiled. "Yeah. I like him a lot."

"Then you should ask him out. Wait... is he awake yet?"

Moose chuckled. "Yeah, he's awake. During the coma, the doctors said to talk to him to try and wake him up. I asked him to prom."

"Moose, that's amazing. Then why are you so sad?" Midge asked, shifted her head to one side. "And don't try to deny it. I know you."

"It's just... what if he doesn't want to go. Or if he doesn't like me back?" Moose said.

Midge chuckled and placed her hand on Moose's shoulder. "Moose, I know that Kevin must feel the same way about you. I mean... you're awesome."

Moose smiled. "Thanks Midge."

"Moose."

Moose and Midge turned around and saw Archie. He had ran out to call him. "Kevin wants to see you." Archie said to him, with a smile.

Moose looked back at Midge. "Go." she said. "I'll see you soon."

Moose looked back up at Archie and followed him back inside the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Forgive dear people for not updating. I am promising you that I will finish this story. I WILL!**_

 _ **Be remember to favorite, follow and review and I will see you all really soon. Bye for now, see ya'll soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Now, since this story is pretty old and Riverdale just updated, I want to let ya'll know that Midge is still alive and that Tom is still the sheriff of Riverdale. Until this story ends at least, their old roles is still their old roles. Okay, now that's out of the way, let's begin.**_

* * *

Moose was kind of nervous as he walked from the outside of the hospital to the room where Kevin was resting. Moose was thinking over and over in his head on what he should say to Kevin, but his mind was going blank. Nothing could come to mind to say. It was annoying. Moose walked to the door to Kevin's hospital room. He saw Sheriff Keller. He was standing by the door, sheriff hat in hand and stray tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sheriff Keller?" he called to him, licking his lips. His heart was hammering out of his chest. "Is he... is uh-is Kevin-"

"Kevin's... Kevin's alright son." the sheriff responded. "He's inside waiting for you."

Moose licked his lips and walked a little closer to the sheriff. "Sheriff." he said to him. "I'm so sorry about Kevin. But everything is going to be alright."

"I just want to make sure that he's safe." Keller said to him. "It's... It's my job as his father."

"Kevin loves you Mr. Keller. He knows that none of this is your fault and he knows that you'll keep him safe." Moose sighed. "How much longer until they can discharge him?"

Sheriff Keller rubbed his hair and nodded as he talked. "The doctors think that they can let him come home in the next few days. Maybe week at most."

"That's good. That's good."

"You should head in Moose. Kevin's really anxious to see you."

Moose nodded and turned to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and turned it, opening the entrance to Kevin in a hospital bed. When Moose walked inside, Kevin was looking a bit better. The color had returned to his face and his breathing mask was now gone.

Kevin was in the middle of eating some kind of mini cheesecake when he noticed Moose. "Moose." Kevin acknowledged with a smile.

Moose smiled back and walked up to his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Kevin set the cheesecake down and turned over to face his friends. He moved forward and hugged him. Moose returned the hug, keeping his tears inside so that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Kevin. Kevin of all people.

Kevin let go and smiled at him. "I'm so glad to see you. How are you? How's everything?"

"It's going Kev. It's going." Moose replied.

"My dad was telling me about how you visited me every day since I got here. Since our... date."

"Of course. I was so worried about you. I thought... I thought you were going to... going to."

Kevin grabbed his hand and smiled. "Don't think like that. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"But... what if-"

Kevin grabbed Moose's cheeks before he could even think about freaking out on him. "Moose... Moose please. Please look at me and listen to me. Please." Moose looked up at him and sighed. "Moose. I'm okay. And it's all thanks to you."

"Kevin I think that I'm in love with you." Moose spit out.

Kevin let go of Moose for a moment, completely thrown off by the words. Moose had barely talked to Kevin ever since he tried to get together with him again. In fact for a short period of time after the movie at the drive-in, Kevin hated Moose. He hated him for trying to go out with him and then just going to make out with another girl from their school. Even though Kevin told him that he should go out with a girl instead of him.

But now Moose just told him that he thought that he was in love with him. In love! The three words that most people were so afraid of. Kevin had been scared of the words _I love you_ ever since Joaquin had left for San Junipero. Kevin had told Joaquin that he loved him after sex and Joaquin said it back. But then he left. He left and he hasn't texted, called or even e-mailed ever since. Not only that, but his father refused all the damn time to tell Kevin that he loves him. He used to blame it on the job and him being so damn busy with being the sheriff of Riverdale.

Now his father had told him once he had awoken from his coma that he loved him and he knew that his father wouldn't take that love for granted but with Moose. Kevin just didn't know.

But Moose did.

After weeks of Kevin being sick and worrying his ass off about if he'd survive or not, Moose had thought that it was just friendship. But it wasn't just friendship. It was love. Moose had realized after losing Kevin that he didn't want to lose him. At all. If he lost Kevin, he'd never forgive himself. And Moose had made a vow to tell Kevin how he felt when he woke up. He had promised himself to tell. And he did.

Moose Mason had just told Kevin Keller that he was in love with him. And Moose had no regrets.

A smile formed on his face, but Kevin was still processing what the bloody hell just happened.

"Kev... look I know that you're confused of to why I said it but... but the thing is, that I've been doing a lot of thinking. While you were away sick, while you were in the coma... even after we found Jason's body. Look, I think, no... I know that I'm bisexual. And I know what I want. I want you." Moose cupped Kevin's cheeks. "You've unlocked something in my Kevin... and I am so so grateful that you did! I want you... I love you. I'm in love with you Kevin. I'm so in love with you that I'm that I'll lose you if I didn't tell you.

"And I know, I know that you probably don't want to be with me or have anything to do with me. Especially after what happened at Sweetwater River, but you should know. Kevin Keller, I am bisexual and I am in love with you. And it's okay if you don't feel the way I do, but you deserved to know."

Kevin licked his lips and looked down. He moved his hand and intertwined his fingers with Moose's. "Moose... thank you for telling me."

Moose hung his head, preparing himself for Kevin to tell him all the reasons why he hated him. But it never came. Kevin lifted Moose's chin up and kissed him on the lips. Moose was surprised at first, but he kissed him back. Moose moved his hand and touched Kevin's cheek. He was warm, no longer burning. He was healthy. Healthy and handsome.

Kevin let go of Moose's lips and smiled. "Thank you so much for loving me Moose." Kevin replied. "And I can't wait to fall in love with you."

Moose smiled. "Are you... are you saying-"

"Moose, I think that I'll take you up on that prom offer." Kevin said, then he leaned him and kissed him again.

* * *

The doctors wanted to let Kevin sleep over for one more night, to run a few more tests and make sure that he was completely and utterly healthy. Keller drove home with a smile on his face. His son was awake. His son was awake and healthy.

When Keller walked inside his house and set down his coat. The house was dirty. Keller had been too worried about his son that he had allowed his and his son's home to fall into complete and utter disarray. Keller looked at what had happened while he wasn't visiting Kevin. He put down his phone and keys and started to clean. He wanted his son to come home to a nice, clean, wholesome family home.

Keller started to pick up the papers around the floor and the beer can bottles that he had been to lazy to dispose of. Keller looked at the different brands of beer that had been scattered around the floor. Regret fulled the father's subconscious. Keller often drunk various amounts of alcohol whenever he was stressed, sad, upset and angry.

Keller looked at the various amounts of alcohol containers and he sighed. His drunkenness had taken hold of him. Again. Keller did it when his son first got sick. When Kevin first came out and he was processing things. When is parents had divorced. He had gotten his small alcoholism from his grandfather. And as far as he knew, is grandfather never stopped drinking. Not for his wife, whom he ended up cheating on. And not for his son, Keller's father. In fact, Keller's own father had taken up a bit of alcoholism during his college years. But thank God he dropped it.

But Tom Keller was not his grandfather or his father. He was not going to continue to drink his problems away and leave his son alone, much like his grandfather did when Kevin was just born. Keller was never going to take advantage of the fact that his son was there with him. Never again. Not when he had almost lost him.

Keller collected all the beer cans and threw them in the trash without a hint of hesitation. He was going to be a better father. He is going to take better care of him. He's going to protect him and watch over him more. Keller looked over at how well he had cleaned. The house looked just like it did before Kevin had gotten sick and was admitted into a hospital. Keller smiled and he walked up the stairs to his son's bedroom.

It was in the most disarray out of the entire damn house. When Keller was drunk, he found himself climbing up the stairs to his son's room and crying over his things and often throwing the glass beer bottles at his shelves of books. Keller sighed. He walked inside and started to clean the mess he had made of his son's items. While picking up some of the glass that was on his carpet, he saw Kevin's stuffed lamb. Mr. Micki. Keller chuckled a bit and picked up the small white and baby blue lamb.

He rubbed the top of it and placed it on his son's bed, which he had just made for when Kevin comes home. Keller smiled. "Welcome back son." he said to the empty bedroom. "Welcome home."

* * *

Moose had driven home right after visiting Kevin. He could not stop blushing, but he had too. Because he was driving Betty and Veronica home. Yes he was. Driving Kevin's best friends home because he felt nice that night.

Betty was sitting in the back of the car while Veronica was in the front. The two were silent as Moose drove them to their respective houses. Veronica bit her lip as Moose pulled up the the Pembrooke. "Moose." he said.

"Yeah?" he replied, licking his lips so that he wouldn't stammer.

"You like Kevin right?" she asked.

Moose couldn't find his way to answer her. He looked out at the road ahead in silence and just kept his mouth shut. Betty realized why he was so silent all of a sudden to Veronica's questions. "Oh my God." Betty exclaimed. "You don't like Kevin..."

Moose looked back at Betty. "No. No, no, no. I-It's not... It's not that I-I"

"You love him don't you?" Betty finished.

Moose looked at Betty with a raised eyebrow and he swallowed hard. Veronica was smiling. Moose sighed and nodded. "Yeah." he admitted. "I'm... I'm in love with him."

"Moose... that's amazing!" Veronica said, rubbing his shoulders. "What you told him that?"

"I did. As soon as I went inside to see him. I told him that I fell in love with him."

"Then... why are you so silent?" Betty asked. "Did he... did he not feel the same way?"

"No. It's not that, it's just." Moose started to break down crying. Tears flowing down his cheeks as he sobbed. Veronica leaned forward and rubbed his shoulders.

"Moose." Betty tried. "Moose what's wrong?"

"I thought... I thought that he was going to die. I thought that I would never see him again... I thought that he was going to die... I'm just so happy that he's alive..." Moose sobbed, leaning over to Veronica and crying into her shoulders.

"It's okay Moose." Veronica said, starting to cry too.

"Kevin's... Kevin's okay." Betty said, crying in unison with the football player and her best friend. The three moved into a group hug and they started to cry pure tears of joy. Kevin was awake. Kevin was alive. Kevin was healthy. Kevin was going to be okay.

Kevin was going to be okay...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ten fucking years later and a partridge in a fucking pear tree, I finally update this story. I hope that you all haven't given up on me, because I've been busy. Shipping Malec and Joavin and Klaine and all the gay ships on this god damn website. I'm sorry, so enjoy my Mevin fanfiction and please allow me to update this story more.**_

* * *

Kevin had been laying his hospital bed, reading one of the books that the hospital had provided for him. He had no problem with being alone. He had been alone in the darkness with nothing but his own thoughts and the sad words of his father and Moose. Kevin had grown to like the darkness. He looked through each of the words on the books pages and he felt the paper in between his fingers.

The door started to creak open. Kevin looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow. "Cheryl?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

Cheryl smiled at Kevin. She was in a hospital outfit, white tank and grey sweatpants, but the same bold red lip. Her red hair was tied back in a high ponytail. "I fell on my face during River Vixens practice. Fainted on the spot. Totally embarrassing. But the lord and heaven above that Nana Rosie dearest was kind enough to let me stay here for a few nights while I recover." she said, walking over to Kevin's bed and sitting down on the end. "I overheard one of the nurses telling one of the doctors that you woke up."

"Yeah." Kevin said, creasing the corner of his book so he knew his place and setting it down near his thighs on the bed.

"How are you feeling Kev?" Cheryl said. "Do you know how worried everyone was for you?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Archie and of course Moose were of worried that you wouldn't wake up. You should have seen how hard Moose beat Reggie when he started to make fun of you and be pretty damn homophobic."

Kevin's eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about?"

Cheryl smiled and pulled out her red bedazzled cased phone and tapped the screen and couple of times. After opening some kind of app, she showed the phone over to Kevin. Kevin took the phone and focused his attention on the video. He watched as it seemed to be right in the field of the school. Reggie was in the middle of one of the field's bleachers, his eyes glassy meaning that he was obviously high. Sitting next to him was a few of the other Bulldogs. Some of them Kevin recognized as his bullies for when he came out as gay. After a few seconds of Reggie's drugged laughing and redness, Moose's voice started to be heard, and he sounded angry. "Reggie!" he cried.

Reggie put his blunt of weed down and looked over to the right, the camera turning along with it. He saw Kevin walking in from across the field. Behind him was Archie, Cheryl and Chuck. It kind of made Kevin a bit happy that Cheryl wasn't the one recording the video, but he looked over to the third person. Someone who seemed a bit, different. "Chuck?" he said when he saw the young man did terrible sexually explicit acts to Veronica and Betty.

"Don't worry about him. He's actually... a decent guy now." Cheryl told him.

Kevin nodded and watched as Moose got closer to a high Reggie and his Bulldog friends. "Moose... Moosie, Moosie. Moosie!" Reggie said to him, waving the smoking blunt at his friend.

Moose ran up to Reggie, the camera following him as he got closer. "Reg, are you serious? Again?"

"I've done quite a lot of things dearest friend on mine..." Reggie responded, hiccuping in the middle from the smoke coming and going from his mouth.

Moose moved closer to Reggie, Cheryl, Archie and Chuck tried to hold him back but Moose pushed them back immediately. He got closer to Reggie, placing one foot on the bleacher so that he could stand tall in front of his friend. Kevin watched confusedly and very interested in what was going on and more importantly what Reggie had said to Moose to provoke him.

Reggie sighed and tapped his blunt, letting the black soot fall out onto the bleachers. "Reggie come on man. You know how this will effect you. Do you ever want to get back on the team?" Moose said.

"What I do is my business and mine only Mason. Chill out." Reggie said, rolling his eyes and punching one of the other Bulldogs in his shoulder.

"Reggie this is bad. Really bad. All of this is terrible." Moose said taking the blunt from him and throwing it down on the ground away from Reggie to grab it again.

Reggie rolled his eyes and took another blunt from one of his other Bulldog friends. He took it in and blew out the smoke. "Just because Keller got himself sick and got himself into that damn coma doesn't mean you get to mother me." he said

Chuck, Archie and Cheryl looked at each other. Kevin bit his lip as soon as his name was unfortunately out of Reggie's mouth. "Moose..." Cheryl called to him in a whisper, but nothing happened to Moose. He didn't respond or look at her. Kevin exhaled from his nose and he felt Cheryl gently face his hand on his leg. Kevin knew that Reggie was high. He decided to not hold it against Reggie. Reggie wasn't himself. He was currently on drugs in the video.

Moose's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?" Moose said.

The Bulldogs around Reggie slowly started to stand up and walk away from Reggie, knowing that things were going to get messy and they didn't want to end up into the aftermath. Reggie stood his ground and stood up to stare over at Moose. "Kevin got himself sick. Big whoop. Now just because that gay got himself into a coma in the hospital doesn't mean that you can tell me what I can or cannot smoke, huff, swallow or snort."

After Reggie said the words, he knew what he had done. He knew what happened. He messed up. He truly messed up and Kevin could see it in his eyes, despite the glassiness coming from his high. Reggie opened his mouth, about to apologize to his friend, but Moose's fist impaled Reggie's cheek. There obviously must of been a crowd behind the person recording, but a large amount of oohs and oh shits came. Reggie fell down onto the bleachers. Moose knelt down and held him down, punching him the nose multiple times. Reggie wasn't fighting back. He allowed Moose to punch him.

"Moose!" Chuck called to him. "Moose stop!"

Chuck and Archie ran up the bleachers and pulled Moose off of Reggie. The other Bulldogs behind the camera ran over to the bleachers and they helped Reggie off the bleachers. The video ended and Kevin sighed. "Did he really do that... for me?" Kevin asked.

Cheryl smiled and rubbed Kevin's leg. "Call me crazy. but I think that Moose is in love with you."

Kevin chuckled, remembering when Moose told him earlier in the day that he had fallen in love with him. "Hey, do you want some company?" Kevin asked. "I'm sure that there's something we could watch together until the morning comes."

Cheryl smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that Kev."

* * *

Moose had dropped the girls home and he was now driving from Veronica's apartment to his own home. He was glad that his parents were gone on another one of their business trips so that he we wouldn't be unesscarily reprimanded by his mother. He turned the corner towards his neighborhood and his eyes made contact with his house. But much to Moose's anger and complete surprise, there was Reggie sitting on his porch. He had his hands wrapped around the sleeves of his varsity jacket. Moose sighed loudly and angrily, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

Moose pulled his car into the driveway and he shut off his car's engine. He didn't come out. He just looked out his window and over at Reggie. He had stood up as soon as he saw Moose's car pull up from the street. Moose noticed that Reggie had a few bandages on his cheeks and a pretty large beige one on his nose. Moose smiled at himself at the damage he had done to Reggie.

He hadn't spoken or even looked in Reggie's direction after he had said what he said about Kevin. Kevin was important to Moose and Reggie knew that. He knew that. And he still had to nerve to call him what he had. Moose finally slammed his steering wheel one more time before getting up from his seat and going to his porch. "Get off my porch Reggie." Moose said, pulling out his keys to open the door and go inside.

"No." Reggie said, putting his hands up to stop Moose to leaving. "Moose please, please let me say sorry. Let me apologize."

Moose stopped trying to leave and he crossed his arms. "It shouldn't be me who you're apologizing to. Why would you say that about Kevin? After everything he's been through? None of this is his fault!"

"I was high."

"I don't care Reggie... I... I love him."

Reggie sighed and he rubbed his head. "I know." he said. "I know that you're in love with him. I shouldn't of said that. I'm so sorry Moose. But look Moose, you're my best friend. I don't want to make you upset."

Moose sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll forgive you when you see Kevin."

"I actually called Cheryl. I'll be visiting them both tomorrow morning." Reggie said.

Moose nodded, remembering Cheryl's fall during her practice with the River Vixen. Moose sighed and started to laugh. "Reggie... I'm in love with him. I... I love him."

Reggie smiled and pulled Moose into a hug. "I know buddy. I know buddy. I know."

Moose kept repeating it. Because it was true. It was so true. "I'm in love with him. I'm in love with him."

Reggie looked up at Moose and he pulled his face up to face him. "I have an idea." he said. "Hopefully, this will make it up to you."

* * *

Sheriff Keller couldn't sleep at all without his son. His son was still in the hospital. He didn't want to sleep. He sat down in the living room with a tall glass of ginger ale in his hands with a book in his hands. This was one of Kevin's favorite books. It was the book that made his son fall in love with reading. Keller always used to make jokes about how Kevin read more books that Keller had ever read in his entire life time. While in the coma, he was scared that he would never come home to see his son curled up on the couch with a book again.

Keller read the story that his son often complained about how the ending went, until he hear a car coming in from the driveway. Keller looked over at the window for a moment confused. He didn't tell anyone that they could come over. He didn't remember inviting anyone to his house. Keller set down his glass of ginger ale and he put a bookmark on the page where he was reading.

He got up from his spot on the couch and he walked over to the door just as the doorbell knocked. Keller opened the door and they saw Moose and Reggie. Two of the football players from Riverdale High. He knew Moose right away, because Moose was so often in the hospital. Worrying about Kevin and crying his eyes out about the young man in a hospital bed with thousands of tubes and masks around him.

"Mr. Mason... Mr. Mantle." Keller said, giving them a fake smile. "What are you boys doing here?"

"My friend Moose here has something ask you." Reggie said, clapping Moose's shoulder reassuringly. "Go ahead Moose."

Moose sighed and licked his lips. He didn't think that this idea would be that traumatizing when Reggie discussed his plan with him in the car. It wasn't that bad. But of course, being here, right in front of the father of the man that he was in love with was more scary than the time he saw It with the entire football team.

"Mr... Mr. Keller... I uh-I uh..." Moose coughed and he licked his lips.

Sheriff Keller sighed and nodded. "Why don't you boys come in? Seems like you want to have a talk."

Moose was about to decline, but Reggie pushed him inside. The two walked inside the home and followed Sheriff Keller to the kitchen where he and Kevin often shared meals and happy conversations. "Take a seat." Keller told them before leaving the room for a moment.

Moose sat down and Reggie took a seat right next to him. Keller returned with his glass of ginger ale and he sat down in front of the boys. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I want your permission for something." Moose said. "It might be old fashioned... but, I think that Kevin deserves the best."

Keller raised his eyebrows. He gripped the glass a bit tighter at the sound of his son's name. "This is about Kevin?"

"Yeah." Reggie said. "But it's nothing bad."

Keller nodded and continued to listen to them.

"I know that no father wants to hear this but... but I'm in love with Kevin." Moose said, not hesitating anymore. "I'm in love with your son Sheriff Keller. I didn't think that I could love someone like your son but he's... he's someone special."

"That... that he sure is." Keller said, smiling before taking a sip from his ginger ale.

"And I wanted to ask your permission to take your son to the prom. I know that it's it two weeks and it's a terrible time since he just came out of his coma but, I want to make him happy."

Sheriff Keller looked over at Reggie. "Mr. Mantle, do you mind stepping out for a moment?"

Reggie nodded and he looked at Moose. "I'll wait in the car."

Reggie stood up, gave a polite nod and left the Keller household. Keller looked back over at Moose. "I heard about what you did to Reggie a while back. That takes guts."

"He apologized for what he did." Moose replied. "He was high but-"

"High or not, he said something that hurt my boy. And you let him know that he shouldn't have done that. I'm happy that you did that." Keller took another sip from his ginger ale. "Moose, you love Kevin. And I know my son. I know deep down that Kevin loves you too. He just needs the right moment. Which I think is the prom."

"Mr. Keller... are you saying that-"

"You have my blessing to take my son to the prom. Just... make sure he has his rescue inhaler."

Moose smiled. "Thank you so much Sheriff Keller."

"Please." he said. "Call me Tom."


	11. Chapter 11

_**The last chapter. I really hope that you guys like it because I worked so hard to make it perfect for you all.**_

* * *

Keller never thought a day in his life that he would be here at this point. When he had a son, he remembered all of the hardships his son had to endure. With him ingesting fluid in the womb when born and being taken away from him and his mother, to Keller getting shot when Kevin was younger to Kevin getting pneumonia and going into a coma. Keller knew that having a child would be a difficult thing but being here... right now. Keller thought that he would never be here especially in his own home. Waiting for his son in their shared living room. Looking at his son's very nervous prom date as he waited for him to come downstairs to attend their school's dance.

Keller was sipping on whiskey in his favorite whiskey glass as he watched Moose fidget in his chair. Moose was dressed in a light grey blazer with matching skinny slacks and a short sleeve white collar shirt. Moose was tapping his foot a bit nervously. Keller chuckled to himself. He didn't expect Moose to be so nervous, especially after the talk the two of them had had a talk about Kevin. Moose looked over at the fireplace and saw a line of family photos. Keller watched as Moose stood up from his chair and walked over to the line of photos of the Keller family. Keller didn't stop him and he just took another sip from his whiskey glass.

Moose looked a picture of a baby Kevin. He looked happy and he was sitting with his a beautiful young woman. She looked like Kevin. "Is this your wife?" Moose asked, his voice cracking a bit because he was so nervous and a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes." Keller said, putting down his whiskey and walking up to Moose and the many photos of him, his son and his family.

"She's beautiful." Moose said. "What's her name?"

"Kathy." Keller said.

"I've never seen her around Riverdale before. Did she... did she pass away?" Moose asked, turning to face the sheriff.

"No." Keller responded, running his finger over the image of his wife. "She was station down in Ba Rhen. She's shouldn't be coming back for another few years. But we'll get the divorce settled before then."

Moose was a bit shocked at the news, it completely threw him off guard. "Wait... a divorce? Have you told Kevin?"

"I told him. He's perfectly okay with it." Keller said. "I just needed to be honest with him. I couldn't lie to him not after everything that he's been through."

Moose nodded and continued to on look at all of the photos of the Keller family. A picture of Kevin as a little baby immediately caught Moose's eye. Kevin looked completely adorable. He was so small and he was resting in the arms of Tom Keller. Keller's eyes were red and puffy, which meant that he was crying. Moose knew that all parents cried when their first child was born. And Moose and pretty much everyone in Riverdale knew that it took a lot to make the strong willed sheriff cry.

Keller smiled as Moose picked up the photo and looked at baby Kevin. "He's so beautiful." Moose said.

Keller chuckled and nodded. "No one is as beautiful as my own son."

Moose looked up at Sheriff Keller and he put down the photo. "Sheriff Keller I just wanted to say that I'm... I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for son?" Keller asked.

"It's just that before I came out... before I knew who I was, I was such a jerk to Kevin." Moose said.

Keller knew that. He remembered days where he saw Moose cat calling Kevin for his sexuality and all and all being an absolute terrible person to him. But he loved just how much Moose had changed and how much he grown to love Kevin. "Moose, you changed for my son. That's enough of an apology for me." Keller said, slapping his shoulder calmly.

Moose sighed and licked his lips. Keller laughed at how his nervousness and discomfort grew back from where it originated. "Let me go check on Kevin for you okay?" he said. "Make yourself at home and help yourself to some Cokes in the fridge."

Moose nodded and watched Keller go up the stairs to Kevin's bedroom. Keller approached Kevin's door with caution. "Kev?" he said, looking out at the door and hoping to hear his son. "Kev, are you okay? I'm coming in."

"Yeah dad I'm fine. Come on in." Kevin said.

Keller opened the door and walked inside to see his son standing in front of a mirror. Kevin was always dressed to impress, especially today. He was wearing a long sleeve white collar shirt with various blue and orange flowers and green leaves and vines. His dark green skinny slacks and loafers matched the leaves and vines perfectly. Kevin was looking into the mirror, adding gel to his damp locks to make it look as preppy as sophisticated as they always looked.

Keller leaned into the door frame and smiled at his son. "You seem to be taking a little more time than usual to do your hair." Keller said.

"This is the fourth time I've redone my hair." Kevin said before a giving a weak cough. Keller moved forward from his comforting stance immediately. He grabbed his son's shoulder and held his chest gently. Kevin put up his hand. "Dad, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Just making sure, call me overprotective." Keller said. He started to run his hair through his son's hair, pressing down the baby hairs that Kevin didn't get any gel on. "You look alright Kev, stop being so worried."

"Why would I be worried?" Kevin said. "This is just prom after all, me being scared about it because this is the first time I'm going with a man since Joaquin."

Keller rolled his eyes. He knew all about Joaquin and he couldn't lie to himslef because he knew that that boy bothered him just a bit. But he was going to be the overprotective scared father anymore. He needed to be here for his nervous son. Keller smiled and tapped his son's shoulder. "Here. Look at that young man in the mirror." Keller said. "Tell me what you see."

"A boy with too much frizz and baby hairs that haven't been matted down with gel?" Kevin said.

Keller rolled his eyes and he picked up the gel from Kevin's dresser. He started to fix his son's hair as he continued to motivate his confidence. "Now, what I see in this mirror is a handsome young man. A very handsome young man, with exquisite taste in clothes and a kind heart."

"And weak lungs after the whole pneumonia ordeal." Kevin said.

Keller rolled his eyes. Keller knew all about Kevin's new lung condition. Kevin might have gotten and became completely healthy, but his lungs became weak after the entire pneumonia and coma ordeal. Kevin's lungs seemed to sag inside his chest, which meant that he had to quit wrestling and stop swimming. It broke Kevin's heart. But Keller made sure that he was comfortable and loved. Kevin would constantly berate himself for what was wrong with him, calling himself weak and feeble and unable to do anything.

But Keller and Moose told him that he was loved and that he was not weak at all. At all. "Hey." Keller said. "Weak lungs do not mean a goddamn thing to me. Or to Moose. We both love you unconditionally. And I'n sure that weak lungs, strong lungs or even one lung, you will have a great time tonight and impress anyone that comes your way."

Kevin smiled and looked at his dad. "Do I look okay?" he asked.

Keller smiled and cupped his son's cheek. "You look amazing son."

Kevin nodded and looked back at himself in the mirror. "Okay." he said. "Okay, okay."

Keller laughed. He put the gel bottle down back on Kevin's dresser and he picked up his light blue inhaler for his weak lungs. He handed it to Kevin. Kevin smiled and took the inhaler from him. "Go on." Keller said. "Go have fun."

Kevin nodded and left the bedroom. Keller watched him go off down the stairs and towards Moose. He stayed in his son's bedroom and looked at the memories all over his son's bedroom.

* * *

Moose had taken a Coke from the fridge but found himself unable to drink it. His stomach was churning enough as it was. Moose was pacing around the Keller living room. He hadn't even heard Kevin come down the stairs. Kevin looked at Moose as he mumbles and murmured to himself all about Kevin and taking him to prom.

Keller came down from behind and smiled at Moose's nervous manner. "How long has been doing this?" Kevin asked.

"For as long as you were up there re-doing your hair." Keller replied, crossing his arms and smiling. Keller walked forward and cleared his throat, getting Moose's attention. "Moose Mason, please welcome... Kevin Keller."

Kevin took his father dramatics and he walked inside the living room officially. Moose looked at Kevin and his face flushed a bright red. He looked beautiful. Moose smiled and he looked at Kevin with a dumbfounded look on his face. Kevin though the look was adorable. Kevin smiled and he got closer to Moose, taking his hand in his. Keller had moved over to the right side of Moose.

Keller coughed out purposefully. Moose turned to him and he saw that Keller was holding out a flower to him. Moose nodded with a chuckle and he took the flower from the sheriff. Moose handed the white rose to Kevin, making him blush. "White roses." Kevin said, eyeballing his father with a smile. "My favorite."

Moose nodded and gave Keller a small and quiet thank you. Moose turned back to Kevin and held out his hand. "My beautiful date, shall we take our leave? Reggie's limo is outside just waiting for us."

Kevin nodded and took Moose's hand. "Yes, yes we shall."

Keller smiled and lead the two boys to the front door. Keller waved goodbye as he saw his son walk out of their house and over towards a huge white limo. Kevin stopped walking as soon as Moose opened the door for him. "Hey." Kevin whispered. "Give me a minute."

Moose nodded and Kevin started to run up back to his front door. Keller got a bit scared to see his son running when he shouldn't. "Kevin don't run!" Keller yelled out to him.

Kevin kept running up to his father and he crashed him in a tight hug. Keller was confused at first but he hugged his son back. Kevin smiled at the hug they had. "I love you." Kevin said to him.

Keller responded to him. "I love you too sweetheart."

Kevin let go his dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kevin ran back to Moose and took his hand again. He went inside the limo and Moose looked back at Sheriff Keller. Moose waved and he went inside the limo. Keller watched the limo drive away. He was happy and he smiled at his son, no longer sick and happy. Keller went back inside his home and he closed the door. He walked over from the fireplace where all of his pictures of Kevin were. Keller sighed and he picked up one of the photos of his son and his soon to be ex-wife.

"Thank you God." Keller said, sitting down and admiring his son as a baby. "Thank you so much God for taking care of him and bringing him back to me."

Keller had watched his son get sick and get better. Kevin himself had gotten better. And Keller had learned as his son gotten better. He had gotten so many good realizations of the sick and weak son that he had and loved to death.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **That story I loved so much and it made me so happy to see so many of you read it and so many of you comment and review on it. I'm such a sucker for sickfic's and whump fanfictions and it makes me so happy to see you all like my writing. This writing keeps me sane and it makes my day to see so many of you love it.**_

 _ **I'm going to be writing more Kevin whump fanfictions so be sure to follow me and favorite me so that you never miss a Riverdale story that I post. Thank you all so much for reading, love you all and see you very soon.**_


End file.
